Mi vida de amor y locura
by Lawliet girl 31
Summary: Mi nombre es Luka y esta es la historia de mis últimos años de vida. Junto con Mello y Matt viviamos en el orfanato para chicos genios conocido como the Wammy s house, los tres llevabamos una vida normal hasta que la aparición de una chica nueva y la muerte de nuestro mentor a manos de Kira cambio por completo toda nuestra vida (MelloxOC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**_

Mi nombre es Kendra Jeevas, soy la hermana menor de Mail Jeevas, aunque ya tiene mucho tiempo que no se nos llama por nuestro verdadero nombre, en donde vivimos nos llaman Luka y Matt, vivimos en un orfanato llamado the Wammy's house, ahí crían a niños para ser los sucesores de L el mejor detective del mundo, nosotros dos formamos parte de la lista de sucesores junto con Mello y Near.

Mello ocupa el segundo lugar en la línea de sucesores, es el mejor amigo de Matt, también es mi amigo pero desde hace poco siento algo por él, Mello es un poco más alto que yo, tiene mi edad, 15 años, es rubio, su cabello le llega a la altura de sus hombros, sus ojos son color azul intenso y regularmente siempre viste de negro, es muy inteligente pero bastante impulsivo, también es adicto al chocolate.

Near es el primer sucesor, es bajito para su edad, su cabello es blanco a causa de que es albino y es muy inteligente, frío y calculador, siempre esta con juguetes o armando estructuras con cartas o algo por el estilo, yo me llevo bien con Near, no puedo decir que somos grandes amigos pero nos sobrellevamos bastante bien, quien no aguanta a Near es Mello, él lo molesta siempre, secundado por Matt, a veces yo lo molesto pero en menor medida que ellos dos.

Matt quien ocupa el cuarto lugar en la lista de sucesores, aunque según él no le importa ser el próximo L, es de la misma estatura de Mello y un año mayor que nosotros, sus ojos son verdes, aunque no se nota a causa de que siempre lleva unos enormes gogles naranja, su cabello es pelirrojo y cortó, siempre viste una playera de manga larga a rayas, un chaleco café lanudo, pantalones de mezclilla azul y unas botas altas negras, es un genio en la computación y un gamer empedernido, lo único que no me gusta de él es su fuerte afición a los cigarros.

Por último yo ocupó el tercer lugar en la línea de sucesores, mi cabello también es rojo, me llega a la mitad de la espalda, mis ojos son cafés, me gusta vestir totalmente de negro y usar una chaqueta de cuero en los días de frío, yo soy buena para ganar la confianza de las personas cuando me lo propongo, también soy muy analítica y capaz de captar detalles que los demás no notan, a veces cuando pienso juego con un cubo rubik, también tengo una fuerte adicción a las manzanas cubiertas de caramelo.

Todo comenzó una tranquila mañana de junio, Matt, Mello y yo salíamos de nuestra última clase antes de las vacaciones de verano, estábamos aliviados de por fin tener un descanso, las clases que se nos imparten son muy difíciles, son clases universitarias, aunque no se me dificulta mucho realmente no me importan mucho las clases, ni ser quien remplace a L, realmente no sé qué hacer de mi vida una vez que deje el orfanato. Mientras los chicos planeábamos escapar del orfanato para ir a las tiendas de Winchester a comprar cosas nuestro plan se vio frustrado cuando llego una limosina a la entrada del edificio, de inmediato supimos que se trataba de L y Watari, L raramente hacia visitas al orfanato, pero siempre era genial verlo nuevamente ya que a veces nos hablaba de los casos que había resuelto o respondía a nuestras preguntas, de inmediato corrimos al recibidor para ser los primeros en ve Watari, pero no venían solos, tras de Watari se escondía una chica que se veía de mi edad, tal vez más chica, era alta, su cabello estaba pintado de color violeta que hacia contraste con su color natural, negro, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, era delgada y se veía bastante atlética, sus ojos color gris claro analizaban todo el lugar curiosamente.

"Hola chicos" saludo monótonamente L.

"Hola L" saludaron alegremente Mello y Matt.

"¿Pasa algo Luka?" pregunto L al ver que no había respuesta por mi parte.

"¿Quién es?" pregunte sin más.

"Oh, cierto, ella es Layla" dijo señalando a la chica aún detrás de Watari "Es la nueva habitante de Wammy's house, de hecho iba a pedirte que compartieras habitación con ella"

"No hay problema L" Layla salió de detrás de Watari y se paró frente a nosotros.

"Cuando acabes de ayudarla a instalarse me gustaría hablar con ustedes en la oficina de Watari ¿Alguno de ustedes podría llamar a Near?" L se dirigió a Mello y Matt.

"Dejar a estos dos solos con Near no es buena idea L" dije de inmediato conociendo a esos dos.

"Estoy seguro de que se comportaran ¿Cierto chicos?" Mello y Matt pusieron cara de inocentes y sonrieron.

"Claro L, cuenta con nosotros" dijeron a coro.

"Bueno, te espero entonces Luka" L fue en dirección a la oficina de Watari y Mello y Matt a otra parte del orfanato dejándome sola con Layla.

"Hola" dijo la chica con una voz de niña chiquita.

"¿Qué tal? Soy Luka" dije tratando de sonreír, no soy buena haciendo amigas, normalmente no me gustan las cosas que a cualquier otra chica le gustarían "Vayamos a nuestro cuarto" empecé a subir por las escaleras y me detuve al percatarme de que ella no me seguía.

"¿Quién subirá mi maleta?" dijo con voz de niña mimada.

"Creo que eres completamente capaz de subirla tu misma" dije siguiendo mi camino, ella tomo la maleta que era ridículamente pequeña como para pesar mucho.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto ella se quedó parada en la entrada contemplando el lugar, el cuarto era de tamaño mediano con dos ventanas al lado izquierdo de cada cama que estaban colocadas paralelas una de la otra, las camas tenían una colcha color violeta con cuadros en tonos más claros, en frente de cada ventana había un escritorio con las cosas necesarias, el cuarto de baño se encontraba del lado derecho de la habitación, que es del lado de donde estaba mi cama y el armario que compartiríamos estaba del lado izquierdo.

"Es muy pequeño, pero supongo que se verá más grande cuando se lleven la cama extra" dijo sentándose en su cama.

"No es una cama extra, es mi cama y yo duermo ahí" cada vez me caía peor esta chica.

"Oh, antes las personas que me servían no dormían mi misma habitación"

"¿Perdón? No es tu habitación, es nuestra habitación y yo no te sirvo, soy tu compañera de cuarto" ella me miro sorprendida.

"¿Y cuando llegan mis sirvientes?"

Yo solo negué con la cabeza y salí azotando la puerta tras de mí, hablaría sin duda alguna con L sobre esto, la chica sin duda alguna había sido muy adinerada antes, realmente la detestaba y no habían pasado ni veinte minutos, era un nuevo record, nunca había tardado tan poco en odiar a alguien. Una vez que llegue a la oficina de Watari ya todos estaban ahí esperándome, yo iba de seguro con una cara de pocos amigos porque todos guardaron silencio de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa Luka?" pregunto pacientemente L.

"No quiero compartir habitación con ella" dije seriamente.

"Entiendo, ella era parte de una familia bien acomodada, sus padre fueron asesinados cuando unos ladrones trataron de robar su casa"

"Vaya novedad, mis padres también fueron asesinados pero no por eso llegue aquí y pretendí que me trataran como a alguien de la realeza" dije aún más irritada.

"Te pido que le des tiempo e intentes llevarte bien con ella de acuerdo"

"Bien, si no hay otra solución"

"Bueno, les diré por que los hice venir, habrán escuchado de los extraños asesinatos en Japón" esto lo dijo más seriamente de lo que antes había hablado.

"¿Hablas de los ataques al corazón de forma inexplicable?" pregunto Matt.

"Así es Matt, antes de decirles nada me gustaría saber que opinan de lo que hace este tal Kira" miro a Near primero para que respondiera, este jugaba con unos robots.

"Es algo imperdonable quitar la vida de alguien sin importar que sea" dijo sin voltear a ver a L, luego L miro a Mello.

"Ese tipo seguro terminara matando inocentes con tal de probar que es alguien poderoso como para "juzgar" a las personas" respondió comiendo una barra de chocolate.

"Matt" llamo L al ver que él estaba distraído jugando con su Nintendo DS.

"Terminara muerto de cualquier modo" dijo simplemente, luego todas las miradas se posaron en mí, odio eso, no soporto que la gente me mire fijamente.

"Nadie puede pretender ser superior a las personas como para juzgarlas, además quitar una vida sin importar las intenciones, sean buenas o malas debería de ser imperdonable" dije intentando esquivar todas las miradas.

"Bien, quiero decirles que planeo participar en la investigación de este caso" todos, excepto Near, lo miramos sorprendidos "Este tal vez sea el caso más difícil de mi vida y además el más peligroso por lo cual les pido que estén listos para cualquier cosa, no he decidido quien será mi sucesor pero se lo hare saber a Roger lo antes posible" nadie hablo, el ambiente era pesado, solo se escuchaba la música de la consola de Matt.

"L" llame levemente el me vio casi de inmediato "Sé que lo lograras, no debes de lograrlo promételo" el me vio intensamente como si le hubiera dicho algo en otro idioma que él no conocía.

"Yo haré lo mejor que pueda Luka" asentí y contuve mis lágrimas, L era como otro hermano mayor para mí, no quería que le pasara nada.

_**N/A: Hola, ya se lo que pensaran algunos (Pero en que rayos piensa esta chica? A duras penas puede con un fic y ahora empezó otro) estaba inspirada y tenia ganas de escribir, espero que les haya gustado este primer cap. nos leemos la otra ¿merezco Reviews?**_

_**Adiosito :33**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_apítulo 1: Un juego de ajedrez y una confesión. _**

Desde la partida de L para resolver el caso Kira habían pasado casi seis meses, realmente lo extrañaba, era como otro hermano, realmente me daba un poco de miedo que Kira lo matara, no quería ni siquiera imaginármelo que pasaría si L simplemente ya no volviera, lo que hacía aun peor su ausencia era que tenía que soportar a mi nueva compañera de cuarto, Layla, aunque realmente no era tan inútil como imagine era buena en ciencias y era buena hacker, además era muy atlética, de cualquier forma seguía sin agradarme.

Por lo que averigüe Layla había pertenecido a una familia muy adinerada, además estudiaba en casa, tenía profesores solo para ella, pero de cualquier modo eso no le daba derecho a creerse superior y pasearse por el orfanato como si fuera la reina del lugar, Mello pensaba lo mismo que yo, inclusive Near admitía que no le agradaba, lo que más me hacía enojar era que Matt estaba loco por ella, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo que no jugaba con sus videojuegos recalcando todas las virtudes de la chica como lo hermosa que se veía y lo elegante que caminaba, no me considero la clase de hermanas celosas que no quieren ver a su hermano con una pareja, es solo que sé que Matt merece a alguien mejor que ella, simplemente porque a veces la chica se aprovecha de su inocencia cuando ni Mello ni yo estamos con él.

Una tarde estaba jugando con Mello ajedrez en la sala de estar con Mello y Matt como normalmente acostumbra estaba jugando con un PSP, yo soy buena en el ajedrez, nunca he perdido, ni siquiera Near me ha logrado ganar, una vez más gano a Mello el cual me ve con su mirada de confusión.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- exigió fingiéndose molesto.

-Uso la cabeza- respondo tocando con mi dedo mi sien –Deberías de intentarlo alguna vez- Matt río levemente hasta que Mello le lanzo una mirada de "si ni te callas te mato"

-Juguemos de nuevo sabelotodo- yo solo ruedo los ojos y comienzo a reacomodar las piezas.

-¿Puedo jugar?- pregunta una voz femenina desde la puerta, yo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Claro, será divertido- Mello parece entender mis intenciones y sonríe antes de levantarse de su lugar y colocarse detrás de mí, Layla se sentó frente a mí, Matt a l percatarse de su presencia se sonrojo.

-Oh hola Matty- lo saludo con voz de niñita.

-Hola Layla- Matt de inmediato guardo su consola y se concentró en la chica.

-Oye de verdad le debe de gustar a Matt para que pare de jugar así de repentinamente- me susurro Mello al oído en otras circunstancias me habría agradado el roce de sus labios pero por alguna razón me sentía molesta.

-Bueno ¡¿Qué no vamos a jugar?!- pregunte haciendo que Layla volviera a ponerme atención.

-Los blancos mueven primero- me informa Layla como si pensara que no sé cómo jugar.

-Sí, ya lo sé, si se jugar- me defiendo moviendo un peón.

-Eres muy enojona y te gusta gritar- yo solo fruncí el ceño.

-Yo no grito- respondí molesta, ella solo soltó pequeñas risitas.

-Bueno mejor juguemos- movió un peón y espero a que yo moviera –por cierto, ¿han oído de ese tal Kira?- Mello y yo asentimos y Matt seguía viéndola lo cual me hacía sentir molesta.

-Claro que hemos oído de él, pronto L le dará su merecido- dice Mello con orgullo, yo muevo mi caballo.

-Pues aunque me agrada mucho L, espero que Kira gane- Mello y yo la vemos molestos y Matt sorprendido.

-¿Por qué dices eso niña?- pregunta Mello sin ocultar cierto rencor en su voz.

-Castigo a los asesinos de mis padres la semana pasada, para mí es un ángel- yo solo muevo otro peón y no comento nada, no quiero tener que pelear con ella.

Mello parece que está a punto de reclamar pero Matt lo patea por debajo de la mesa para que no hable. Seguimos jugando un largo rato, Layla era buena en el ajedrez, poco a poco a ambas nos iban quedando cada vez menos fichas, luego de quince minutos seguro se corrió la voz de un juego de ajedrez épico, porque casi una docena de niños del orfanato estaban apiñados a nuestro alrededor, con cucha inseguridad muevo mi alfil, Layla sonrió y movió su torre.

-Jaque mate- vi incrédula el tablero, era cierto, moviese a donde moviese el rey yo perdería.

Los susurros se hicieron presentes en la habitación algunos chicos decían cosas como "Increíble, nunca había visto que perdiera" o "Ella es mejor que Luka". Me sentía un total fracaso no solo había perdido por primera vez si no que había perdido precisamente con ella la chica que más odiaba, simplemente me levante y salí lo más rápido que pude de la habitación.

Salí al jardín del orfanato, seguro iba con una de mis peores caras de maniática ya que los chicos se alejaban apenas me veían, estaba molesta conmigo misma, nunca había perdido y mucho menos nadie me había humillado así, decidí salir a caminar un rato antes de que matara a alguien a golpes, me dirigí al muro de piedra y me encontré con el inconveniente de que normalmente Mello y Matt me ayudaban a subir el muro, suspire un tanto frustrada y admire lo imponente de la barda, no me daría por vencida tan fácilmente, me acerque más y trate de recordar como hacían ellos para subir, pero no era tan fácil como imagine, sentía como se resbalaban mis botas cada vez que intentaba subir, incluso estuve a punto de caer, cuando finalmente me rendí me recargue de frente al muro hasta que una voz detrás de mí hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Mello acercándose a mí.

-Un poco me vendía bien- le digo un poco sonriente, Mello asiente y con la misma agilidad de siempre sube a lo más alto del muro.

-Debes de enseñarme a hacer eso- digo mientras salto para alcanzar su mano, pronto me hayo sentada frente a él.

-Lo hare, te lo prometo- me quedo viendo sus ojos, siempre me han gustado, tan azules y la manera tan diferente con la que me miran.

-Creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan humillada, ¿Así te sientes tú cuando Near te gana en algo?- Mello piensa un poco.

-Algo así, pero tú no necesitas ganarle a esa chica para ser la mejor- yo sonrió, me hace sentir mejor que sea él quien me lo dice.

-Sabes Mello, deberías de aplicarlo en tú caso-

-¿Qué?- el me ve intensamente, es una mirada completamente desconocida para mí.

-No debes de ganarle a Near para ser él mejor, para mí tú ya eres el mejor- bajo la cara, no sé porque de repente no puedo sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Hablas en serió?- pregunta Mello alzando mi rostro para que lo mire.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? Yo jamás te mentiría porque yo…- me detuve en seco cuando me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir, no era que no quisiera decirle lo que sentía solo que me daba miedo que me rechazase, no quería perder mi amistad con él.

-¿Tú qué Luka?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, cada vez sentía su respiración más cerca, olía a chocolate.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto la voz de Matt desde abajo del muro, Mello se separó de golpe.

-Íbamos a salir a Winchester- respondió Mello con cierto rencor en su voz.

-Genial, vamos- Matt se disponía a subir el muro cuando Mello volvió a hablar.

-De hecho quería ir solo con ella- Matt nos vio con curiosidad a los dos.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos más tarde- Matt me miro con una mirada que claramente decía "ya hablaremos luego" era distinguible incluso bajo sus gogles naranjas.

-Vamos, Mello salto hacía la calle y me extendió una mano para ayudarme a bajar la cuál acepte con gusto.

Ambos caminamos un buen rato por las tranquilas calles de Winchester, era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ese lugar, poder caminar tranquilamente y disfrutar de los parques y locales cercanos al orfanato y como ya era noviembre las calles estaban cubiertas de blanco a causa de la nieve.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?- pregunta Mello sacando una barra de chocolate para comérsela.

-No lo sé, vamos a sentarnos al parque- Mello asintió y ambos caminamos en dirección a un parque cercano del orfanato, los árboles se hallaban completamente sin hojas y cubiertos de escarcha.

Nos sentamos en una banca cercana a un lago que se había congelado, en él se encontraban varias personas patinando y algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, miraba la escena me preguntaba cómo sería tener una relación así. Comencé a sentir un poco de frío así que trate de darle calor a mis manos frotándolas.

-¿Tienes frio?- pregunto Mello con un tono de voz suave.

-Un poco- no podía evitar que mis dientes chocaran entre ellos, Mello se acercó más a mí y lentamente me abrazo por los hombros para compartir un poco de calor conmigo.

-¿Así estas un poco mejor?- solo asentí recargándome en su hombro –Luka ¿Qué me ibas a decir hace rato mientras estábamos en el muro?- siento como lentamente mis mejillas se ruborizan.

-Este… yo… - solo siento la mirada del rubio que exige que continúe con lo que iba a decir.

-Si eso ya lo dijiste- dice un tanto desesperado –Quiero saber lo demás-

-Mello, nos conocemos desde hace casi siete años y en este último año no puedo evitar pensar que yo me he enamorado de ti- con cada palabra mi tono de voz va bajando pero tenía ganas de decirlo, solo espero una respuesta de parte de Mello, este solo me abraza con más fuerza.

-Pensé que esto nunca pasaría- me susurra al oído.

* * *

**_N/A: Hola, ya por fin el segundo capítulo de este fic, realmente siento la tardanza pero deben de saber que escribí casi seis versiones de este capítulo pero ninguno me convencía y me quede con este que fue la última versión, espero que les haya gustado, espero que me dejen algún review, _**

**_Adiosito :33_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 2: Noticias inesperadas para los hermanos._**

**_Luka POV._**

"Pensé que esto nunca pasaría" las palabras de Mello perforaron lo más profundo de mi ser "Tanto tiempo estuve cuestionándome sí sería correcto confesarte mis sentimientos"

"¿Sientes lo mismo que yo Mello?" pregunte temerosa.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo he sentido algo por ti Luka" sonreí levemente y me apegue más a su regazo "Pero no sabia si al decírtelo me corresponderías o te alejarías de mí"

"Mells, yo nunca haría eso, nunca me alejaría de ti" solo vi como una inusual sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Mells ¿Eh?" sentí como mis mejillas ardían, enseguida me separe de él y me levante "¿Qué?" pregunto confundido.

"A veces te comportas como un idiota" este solo me vio sorprendido, vi ante mi un Mello que se había quedado sin palabras, eso si que era nuevo "Me voy" anuncie comenzando a caminar.

"Luka, espera, no era mi intención sonar grosero solo que..." seguí caminando sin escucharlo "¡No me ignores Jeevas!" Mello tomo mi brazo para detener mi caminar, trate de zafarme de su agarre pero este era fuerte.

"Suéltame Mello" exigí.

"No" voltee a verlo.

"Dije que me suel..." mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas en el momento en el que la tibieza de sus labios de apodero de los míos.

Sentía como todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, Mello paso sus brazos por mi cintura mientras me acercaba más a él, decidí dejarme llevar por el momento, solo cerré mis ojos y pase mis brazos por su nuca, solo sentí como se esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios antes de continuar con el beso, acaricie su cabello rubio y capte el aroma de su piel, chocolate, olía y sabía como el chocolate que tanto le gustaba comer, me di la oportunidad para explorar cada rincón de su boca, lo que sentía en ese momento no se podía comparar con absolutamente nada, sentí como Mello hundía sus manos en mi cabello y nuestras bocas comenzaban a jugar entre ellas, cuando sentí que el aire hacia falta lentamente nos separamos y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, no podía apartar mi vista de sus hermosos ojos azules celestes.

"Te amo Luka ¿Entiendes? Me vuelves loco" sonreí.

"Mello, también siento lo mismo que tú, no solo quiero ser solo tu amiga y ya" susurre.

"Entonces ¿Serías mi novia?" me susurro rosando sus labios en mi oído.

"Sí Mells, quiero ser tu novia" Mello me estrecho contra su pecho con más fuerza.

"Gracias por aceptarme, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo" en ese momento Mello me hablaba de forma completamente diferente a la que anteriormente me hablaba.

"Lamento haberte llamado idiota" dije algo apenada.

"Yo lamento haber sido un idiota contigo" reí levemente.

"Deberíamos volver ya, esta empezando a oscurecer y tú hermano se empezara a preocupar por ti" sentí una especie de rayo cruzar mi mente.

"Matt ¿Qué crees que piense de esto?" pregunte con nerviosismo.

"Eso no importa, si no le gusta nos podríamos ir y ya" respondió cortante.

"¿A donde iríamos?"

"No lo sé, tal vez a América solamente tú y yo" sonreí "Entonces vayamos de regreso al orfanato y veamos que dice"

Ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección al orfanato abrazados, compartiendo nuestro calor para resguardarnos del frío, no calaba tanto a su lado, cuando llegamos al muro de piedra como siempre Mello subió primero y luego me ayudo a subir junto a él, luego bajamos y nos dirigimos al edificio del orfanato. Una vez que entramos capte algo que en definitiva no quería ver, Matt, mi hermano estaba cerca de una de las columnas de el vestíbulo con Layla entre sus brazos besándose.

"Démosles espacio" me susurro burlonamente Mello al oído mientas me jalaba por el brazo para dirigirnos al comedor.

Cuando llegamos al comedor tomamos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una mesa en la esquina del lugar, yo seguía tratando de procesar lo que momentos antes había visto, Layla y mi hermano, no tendría porque molestarme pero simplemente ella no me agradaba.

"Te he dicho lo linda que te vez enojada" me dijo Mello con una sonrisa burlona.

"No estoy enojada" contraataque.

"Entonces tratas de atravesar la mesa con el mango de la cuchara, porque llevas diez minutos clavándolo así" respondió riendo levemente.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando Matt se acerco a la mesa seguido por Layla, yo solo puse una cara neutra y Mello lo vio con interés, Matt se sentó junto se iba a sentar junto a Mello, pero cuando Layla se quedo parada viendo se volvió a dirigir a ella.

"Ven, no seas tímida" le dijo tomándola del brazo y acercándola a la mesa.

"Hola" saludo la chica tímidamente.

"Hola" saludamos Mello y yo a coro.

"Saben paso algo muy interesante en su ausencia" comento Matt sonrojándose.

"Que curioso, también nos paso algo muy interesante cuando salimos a caminar" respondió Mello, yo solo veía a Layla que se había sentado junto a mí.

"¿Qué tan interesante?" pregunto Matt volteando a verme.

"Algo similar a lo que vimos que estabas haciendo en las escaleras" respondí a su mirada.

"Supongo que era lógico que pasara algo como esto algún día" Matt me vio con una mirada desconocida en sus ojos verdes, me di cuenta que sus grandes goggles estaban en colgados en su cuello, pero no quise decir nada al respecto.

Pasamos casi toda la cena sin hablar, era algo incomodo, se sentía algo tenso el ambiente a nuestro alrededor, intentaba no darle mucha importancia al asunto, nos quedamos así hasta que simplemente ya no pude más y me levante de la mesa bajo el pretexto de que no tenía mucha hambre, decidí ir a la sala de estar a armar uno de los cubos rubik que había dejado inconclusos, me deje caer en el sofá de espaldas y comencé a intentar armarlo, me era difícil concentrarme, intentaba relajar mi mente y entender que no importaba lo mal que me cayera la chica, no podía impedir que tuviera algo con mí hermano, solo quite mi vista del juego cuando vi a Near entrar en la habitación para sentarse como siempre en un rincón a jugar, no le di importancia y seguí en lo mío, seguí así hasta que inusualmente él me hablo.

"Sí lo mueves así solo lo complicarás más" dijo en su mismo tono monótono.

"Ahora no estoy de humor Near" dije tratando de no gritarle.

"Solo era un consejo" respondió.

"Sí eres tan bueno hazlo tú" dije acercándome a él y poniendo el cubo en sus manos, este solo suspiro y comenzó a armarlo.

"¿Mal día?" pregunto.

"Pues sí y no, es que ella es tan, se comporta como una princesa y tiene a Matt todo hipnotizado y... un momento, ¿por qué rayos te cuento esto algodón?" dije al darme cuenta de lo decía.

"Yo que sé, tu solo llegaste y hablaste, no es mí problema" dijo sin interés "Listo, no era tan difícil" Near me entrego el cubo y yo lo vi molesta.

"No se porqué diablos intento hablar contigo, es obvio que no entiendes.

Sólo me dirigí a mí cuarto y azote la puerta tras de mí.

**_Matt POV._**

Estaba acostado en mí cama de la habitación que compartía con Mello, este aún no había vuelto después de la cena, realmente no le di mucha importancia, como estaba jugando con mi _Nintendo DS _realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente había pasado, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaba entre él y mi hermana. no debía de comportarme como alguien sobreprotector, conocía a Mello bastante bien y a pesar de su comportamiento impulsivo él era alguien bueno no debería tener queja alguna, simplemente no podía detener un curso normal de su vida, después de todo ahora yo también tenía novia, Layla no era del todo como Luka pensaba, sí era cierto que le faltaba algo de humildad, pero su vida antes de la muerte de sus padres había sido bastante fácil, pero no tan perfecta como mi hermana siempre a supuesto, ya que casi nunca veía a sus padres y los únicos que la atendían eran los trabajadores de su casa.

Seguí jugando hasta que Mello entro a la habitación y se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama comiendo chocolate, seguí jugando hasta que guarde la partida y me senté entonces en la cama.

"Entonces ¿tu y esa chica, Layla?" comento Mello aún acostado.

"Sí ¿tú y mi hermana también?" es solo se limito a asentir "Sólo no le rompas el corazón" este rio levemente.

"Eso nunca pasara" aseguro "¿No te molesta?" pregunto con una extraña calma.

"No tendría porqué molestarme" respondí a secas "Saldré a fumar" anuncie antes de dejar la habitación.

Me dirigí a las escaleras de entrada del orfanato y me puse un cigarro entre mis labios antes de encenderlo, era relajante ese tiempo que tenía para mi mismo de vez en cuando, exhale el humo y me acosté en la escalinata viendo las estrellas, seguí en esa misma posición hasta que acabe con un cigarro, estaba dispuesto a fumar otro cuando alguien se agacho a mi lado y me vio de forma acusadora, entonces lo volví a guardar y me reincorpore para verla mejor.

"¿No te basta con uno?" pregunto Luka molesta.

"Lo siento, te prometo que intentare dejarlo" respondí.

"Cielos Matt y eso que tú eres el mayor, deberías de ser más prudente" reprendió sentándose a mí lado.

"No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar los dos a solas" comente.

"Tienes razón, dime ¿Qué piensas de mi noviazgo con Mello?" suspire levemente.

"Me tranquiliza de cierto modo que sea él y no cualquier otro idiota" respondí Se que no te agrada Layla, pero espero que aceptes mi relación con ella así como yo acepte la tuya con Mello"

"Entiendo Matty, tratare de llevarme mejor con ella o al menos de sobrellevarla" sonreí levemente.

"¿Sabes que día es mañana?" pregunte, ella asintió "Sera tú cumpleaños dieciséis"

"¿Es necesario contar los años?" se quejo.

"Aún eres joven, no debería de molestarte tanto ese detalle" ella solo rio un poco.

"De acuerdo, no me preocupare por eso" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No me has dicho que quieres de regalo" ella negó con la cabeza.

"No me regalen nada, no hace falta" dijo antes de levantarse de la escalera "Me estoy congelando, además me quedare dormida aquí" me levante de igual forma y juntos volvimos a entrar al orfanato.

Volví a mi cuarto, Mello ya se encontraba dormido, yo solo me volví a sentar y volví a encender una consola para jugar un rato más.

**_N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, mil y un disculpas por la tardanza, hasta la otra._**

**_Adiosito :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 3: Doble cara.**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, eran las siete de la mañana, pero ni era una mañana cualquiera, era mí cumpleaños, me senté en la cama y desate mi cabello que estaba amarrado en una coleta, Layla seguía profundamente dormida, salí de la cama y la acomode antes de tomar mi ropa y entrar al baño para ducharme y cambiar mi ropa, que constaba de un pantalón negro entallado, una blusa negra de manga larga con en pequeño escote en V y unos guantes de medio dedo. Intentaba mentalizarme a la idea de ver a Layla con mi hermano, le había prometido por lo menos sobrellevarla, salí del baño y ella ya estaba despierta me senté en la cama para peinarme, siempre llevo una coleta alta, me es increíblemente cómodo ese peinado, Layla solo me veía atentamente.

-Layla- dije primero molesta pero me controle e intente sonreír -¿Por qué no me dejas de ver?-

-¿Has intentado usar, no sé ropa mas colorida y un peinado diferente?- pregunto con ese tono de voz insoportable.

-Me gusta mi estilo actual- respondí cortante.

-Tal vez te favorezca algo de maquillaje- negué con la cabeza ¿Porqué no? Seguro que te veras linda ademas le gustará a Mells, a los chicos les gustan las chicas femeninas- gruñí levemente.

-Primero Layla, no necesitó maquillaje para verme bien, segundo, solo yo llamo a Mello "Mells" y tercero a mi novio le gustó como soy- dije casi gritando.

-Ya no me grites- se quejo con voz de niña.

-Cielos, yo solo me voy- salí de la habitación y me tope de frente con la cara de Mello.

-Que cara, pareciera que vas a matar a alguien- se burlo.

-¿Tu crees? ¿Que te trae tan temprano por aquí?- pregunte cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-Bueno, quería ser el primero en desearte feliz cumpleaños- sonreí y lo me abrazo por la cintura -además te tengo un regalo-

-Te dije que no me compararas nada- me quejé de inmediato.

-No gaste nada, ademas no te permitiré que lo rechaces- dijo antes de sacar una gargantilla del bolsillo de su pantalón.

La gargantilla era de plata, cada eslabón estaba unido con corazones, en ellos habían pequeñas piedritas, tenía un colgante en forma de rombo con una piedrita preciosa en el centro, vi a Mello sorprendida.

-Mello es demasiado, yo no puedo...- Mello me interrumpió y me volteó para ponerme la gargantilla.

-Hasta donde recuerdo mi padre dijo que esta la uso mi madre el día de su boda, me gustaría que tu la tengas ahora- sonreí y observe cuidadosamente el colgante.

-Gracias Mells, te prometo cuidarla bien- volteé a ver a Mello puse mis manos en sus hombros.

Mello de inmediato tomó mi cintura y me acercó más a él, me tomé un momento para ver sus lindos ojos azules, como un enorme cielo, me acerqué poco a poco a sus labios, sentía su suave respiración, podía oler el aroma de su piel, era chocolate, bese la comisura de sus labios, Mello de inmediato me tomo de la nuca y me beso, respondí el beso con ansias, me perdí en lo que me hacía sentir el estar entre sus brazos, enterré mis manos en su cabellera rubia y lo abracé con más fuerza, nos separamos y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, aferrados uno de otro, como si de un momento a otro alguien fuera a llegar a separarnos para siempre. Nos separamos por completo cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y de ella salió Layla.

-Oh disculpen ¿Interrumpí algo? Como sea, iré a ver a mi Matty, nos veremos más tarde- dijo yéndose sin más.

-¿La chica debería de saber que nuestra habitación es por el otro lado?- pregunto Mello riendo.

-No dejémoslo, aunque ahora que lo menciona ¿Matt aún no se despertaba?-

-No, cuando salí seguía dormido, creo que se quedo hasta tarde jugando- reí levemente -Deberíamos despertarlo para ir a desayunar o llegaremos tarde a clases- Mello asintió y caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cuarto, el cual estaba vacío.

-Habrá bajado mientras estábamos por tu habitación, ven o llegaremos tarde nosotros- tome a Mello de la mano y bajamos juntos al comedor.

Cuando bajamos Matt estaba sentado junto a Layla en una mesa, este la estaba abrazando mientras ella tenia entre sus manos una consola Nintendo, en cuanto me vio mi hermano de inmediato se levantó y me abrazo levantándome ligeramente del piso, Layla solo puso una expresión de fastidio al ver que la atención de Matt ya no era solo suya, lo abracé más con fuerza solo para fastidiarla un poco.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kendra- me dijo Matt llamándome por mi verdadero nombre.

-Gracias hermanito- agradecí entre sus brazos.

-Se que me dijiste que no, pero ya lo había comprado desde hace hace una semana- dijo entregándome una pulsera sencilla adornada con una flor.

-Gracias Matt- dije abrazándole.

-Vamos a desayunar ya, se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Mello llegando con una bandeja con dos desayunos, uno para el y uno para mí.

-Gracias Mells- agradecí el gestó.

Los tres nos sentamos, Matt a lado de Layla y Mello y yo juntos, el ambiente seguía siendo tenso pero por lo menos ahora hablábamos, era difícil la situación ya que Layla no me agradaba y Matt aun no se hacia a la idea de que Mello y yo fuéramos novios. Layla solo me veía con disimulo de forma agresiva, pero cada vez que alguno de los chicos la veían cambiaba su expresión a una de niña buena, eso no me gustaba.

Cuando dieron las ocho de la mañana los cuatro nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, era lenguas extranjeras, luego tuvimos matemáticas donde como siempre Mello quería demostrar que era el mejor, pero Near al final de cuentas salió mejor en el examen que el, era a veces divertido verlo enojado, pero no cuando se trataba de un enojo producido por el albino, luego en la clase de leyes empeoraron las cosas, el profesor nos asigno por parejas, a mi me toco trabajar con Near, no me molesta a hacer equipo con él, de hecho es muy similar a hablar con L de cierto modo, Matt se le asignó con un chico llamado Peter y a Mello le toco Layla y eso no me terminaba de gustar.

Solo los observaba atenta mientras leí el caso ficticio que se nos asigno, no me agradaba que la chica se acerca tanto a Mello, murmuraba por lo bajo insultos.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- pregunte a Near lo más tranquila que pude.

-Estoy en ello- respondió de forma monótona enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

Volví a ver en dirección a Mello y Layla, esta al parecer se iba acercando más y más a Mello, soli tome otra hoja y seguí leyendo.

El caso hablaba de un hombre asesinado por un apuñalamiento y con algunas otras heridas de un arma punzó cortante, solo se había encontrado el arma homicida, que se trataba de un cuchillo de cocina, algunas fibras de cabello y una especie de piedra y los sospechosos eran su novia, un amigo y un hombre de su trabajo, leí y releí detenidamente sin saber que hacer, hasta que me decidí a formular una hipótesis.

-Los registros dicen que su cuerpo fue encontrado fuera de su casa, asi que debe de ser alguien que conocía bien a la víctima, pero la novia no fue ya que los cabellos son de hombre sin embargó el cuchillo es de la casa de la victima- Near asintió.

-Según la declaración de la novia discutieron antes de que el se fuera a trabajar- añadió Near -y algunos vecinos dicen que ella apareció sé veía con el amigo todas las mañanas-

-¿Nos dieron huellas dactilares encontradas en el cuchillo y de los sospechosos?- pregunte viendo de reojo a Mello que sonreía triunfante.

-Si, solo debemos compararlas y tendemos a nuestro culpable- revisamos las huella y coincidieron con las de...

-La novia fue e intento incriminar al amigo- dije casi gritando haciendo que todos voltearan a nuestro lugar, el profesor se acerco a nosotros.

-¿Ya acabaron?- asentimos -Explíquenme como lo hicieron-

Ambos a explicamos el procedimiento que seguimos, el profesor nos sonrió y nos felicito antes de permitirnos dejar el salón para ir a comer. Salí y me quede sentada a un lado de la puerta esperando a Mello, el cual salió al poco tiempo en compañía de Layla, venían hablando, me levente y entonces Layla me volteó a ver.

-Bueno Mells, debo ir a la biblioteca los veo luego- dijo antes de abrazar a Mello e irse por el pasillo.

-Vaya que esa chica es rara- comento acercándose a mi, somo gruñí como toda respuesta -¿Que tienes?-

-No me gusta esa chica- dije sin más.

-No me digas que estas celosa- dijo Mello con algo de burla en su voz -Tranquila, solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo abrazandome.

-Ella no merece a Matt, le dejare bien en claro que nadie juega así con los sentimientos de mi hermano mayor- dije antes de separarme de Mello e ir por el pasillo para alcanzar a Layla.

Camine hasta que encontré a la chica riéndose con un grupo de chicas, en cuanto me acerqué todas se fueron a excepción de Layla.

-Tu escúchame bien, te advierto que si solo estas usando a mi hermano para...- ella me interrumpió.

-Oh tranquila Luka, Matty es alguien a quien quiero, pero igual tengo derecho a pensar que algún otro chico es guapo- gruñí y me acerqué amenazante a ella.

-Aléjate de Mello- advertí.

-Ya veras que te pasa cuando las personas me amenazan- dijo poniendo cara de puchero y empezando a fingir un llanto a tiempo que llagaba Matt.

Iba jugando asi quemó escucho lo demás de la conversación a excepción de ese llanto que hizo que de inmediato guardara su consola y acudiera a abrazarla, solo rodeé los ojos.

-¿Que tienes princesa?- Layla lloriqueo.

-Ella...- dijo señalándome -yo no se que hice para caerle mal, es tan mala conmigo siempre- Layla continuo con su llanto fingido.

-Tranquila ven vámonos- dijo Matt empezando a caminar y viéndome enojado.

-La odio- dije antes de caminar en dirección al jardín del orfanato.

_**N/A: Hola, este, yo espero que les haya gustado y espero no ser asesinada por las admiradoras de Matt.**_

_**Adiosito :33**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 4: Solo confía._**

Solo vi como Matt se alejaba del lugar con Layla entre sus brazos, no lo podía creer, mi propio hermano desconfiaba de mí, solo me aleje del lugar cuando Layla hizo el ademán de querer besarlo, fui al comedor para intentar mínimo comer alguna fruta antes de las clases, tome una manzana y un vaso con agua antes de sentarme frente a Mello.

-¿Que paso? Cuando te fuiste ya no supe más- comento Mello.

-Matt está enojado conmigo- respondí con algo de pesar, Matt nunca había tenido razones para molestarse conmigo.

-Déjame adivinar, la princesita se las arregló para hacerlos pelear- asentí -ya se le pasará, si no yo le explicaré porqué hablaste con ella-

Solo asentí y comencé a comer mi manzana, vi a Matt entrar y sentarse junto a Layla en una mesa apartada de nosotros, bebí agua para distraerme y no llorar, me entristecía que Matt hiciera eso, Mello al notar mi condición me tomo de la mano y me saco del lugar, caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta la parte del muro por donde escapamos para salir, entonces Mello me abrazo, le devolví el abrazó y llore libremente en su hombro. Mello se balanceó ligeramente para calmar mi llanto mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Nos quedamos así por un largo tiempo, trataba de calmar mi respiración, en todo ese tiempo Mello no hablo, solo me dejo llorar, cuando me calmé y le bese la mejilla.

-Ven salgamos- dijo dirigiéndose al muro.

-Pero aún tenemos clases- dije siguiéndolo.

-No importa- Mello subió al muro y me tendió una mano para subir, la tome y subí, luego Mello bajo y me ayudo.

Los dos caminamos hasta que llegamos al parque donde nos besamos por primera vez, me puse frente a él y lo abracé por los hombros, Mello pareció entender de inmediato ya que tomo mi cintura y se acercó lentamente a mis labios, solo cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por lo que Mello me hacía sentir al acariciar mi espalda, intente jugar con él besando la comisura de sus labios, pero Mello en cuanto pudo se apodero de mis labios, saboree el dulce sabor de sus labios, chocolate, ese chocolate que tanto le gustaba comer, me acerque para profundizar el beso empecé a morder ligeramente su labio inferior, Mello de inmediato me siguió el juego, enrede mis manos en su cabello, desacomodándolo un poco, Mello se separó ligeramente de mí y comenzó a darme pequeños besos por toda mi cara, yo solo soltaba risitas torpes, nos separamos y nos vimos a los ojos, simplemente lo abracé para refugiarme del frío. Nos sentamos juntos en una de las bancas del parque y Mello saco una barra de chocolate que compartió conmigo, siempre me he preguntado de dónde saca tantas barras de chocolate, al menos no será difícil hacerle regalos.

Cuando terminamos con tres barras de chocolate Mello se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme, acepte su mano y me deje llevar por Mello a donde sea que fuéramos a ir, nos acercamos al lago congelado donde habían algunas personas caminando, supe de inmediato que era lo que Mello planeaba.

-Ven vamos a patinar- dijo mientras pedía al encargado de la pista dos pares de patines.

Ambos entramos a la pista y Mello cayó casi de inmediato, yo solo me burlé mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-No le encuentro la gracia- dijo tomando mi mano.

Yo solo trate de dejar de reír mientras Mello me lanzaba una mirada de asesino, me encontraba de frente a él, entonces decidí divertirme un poco con él, hice el ademán de querer besarlo y logre sacar del bolsillo de su abrigo la última barra de chocolate que llevaba y patine lejos de él, Mello solo me vio con una mezcla de diversión y enojo.

-Muy bien Luka, devuélvemelo- yo negué con la cabeza -hablo en serio dámela- exclamó.

-¿La quieres?- pregunte maliciosamente.

-Si, dámela- respondió Mello impaciente.

-Pues ven por ella- patine al otro lado de la pista y Mello me siguió lentamente por la pista.

Cada vez que conseguía llegar a donde yo estaba me alejaba de inmediato, yo soltaba risitas mientras Mello me miraba a punto de explotar, seguimos así un bien rato hasta que patinando hacia atrás perdí el equilibrio y me caí, entonces Mello me alcanzo.

-Dámela- dijo firmemente abrazándole por la cintura para evitar que me fuera.

Le entregue el chocolate, mirando fijamente a sus ojos azules, el paso sus manos a mi cabello, seguíamos viéndonos a los ojos. Se acercó a mí, rozando con sus dedos las comisuras de mis labios, retirando con sus manos mi cabello, rodeando el cuello con sus brazos. Una extraña sensación recorrió mis extremidades, sus pupilas clavándose en el fondo de mi alma, como si quisiera traspasarme, como si se detuviera el tiempo. Tímidamente sus labios se posaron en los míos, sentir el roce de su aliento, el perfume embriagador olor a chocolate de su cuerpo, me enturbiaba los sentidos, dejándome llevar. Suaves roces, sensación de paz, la unión en una fulminante llama fue la culminación de nuestros sentimientos. Su boca unida a la mía me hizo descubrir un mundo diferente la suave brisa de invierno comenzó a bailar al ritmo de nuestros labios el sonido de los alrededores arrullaban nuestras lenguas meciéndose en nuestras bocas, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello sujetándolo con fuerza con una pasión desbordada y desconocida, sus dientes mordían mis labios con algo de brusquedad y después suavemente como si mis labios fueran a desmoronar en su boca mis dientes le respondían con más intensidad en sus labios, con fuerza y ternura a la vez, y mis brazos sentían su estremecer en mi cuerpo, nos separamos con la respiración algo agitada, nos sonreímos.

Salimos de la pista de patinaje para ir a una pequeña cafetería para tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, me sentía muy a gusto con él, como si nada más importará, ni las clases, ni la competencia para ser sucesores de L, solo nosotros dos. Cuando volvimos al orfanato casi estaba anocheciendo, como siempre entramos por el muro de piedra, al bajar al jardín pude ver a Matt sentado en el pasto recargando contra el tronco de un árbol jugando con su consola de Nintendo, nos volteó a ver y volvió a concentrarse en su juego.

-Nos dejas solos por favor- pedí a Mello, él y comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio del orfanato.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto Matt evidentemente molesto.

-Fuimos a pasear al parqué- respondí, el solo asintió -Sobre lo de la tarde- Matt seguía jugando, al parecer no me estaba prestando atención -Matt- no hubo respuesta -Mail- le arrebaté la consola de las manos y le puse pausa a su partida.

-¡Eh Luka!- exclamo levantándose -devuélvemela-

-No lo hare hasta que no me escuches- Matt suspiro resignado y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Por qué la tratas así? Sé que no te agrada, pero supuse que pensarías en mi felicidad, yo la amo Kendra- me senté frente a él, pensé en lo dicho por mi hermano.

-Mail, yo se eso pero...- me interrumpió.

-Y aun así no te interesa- reprochó.

-Si me interesa tu felicidad, entiende ella no es como parece, no quiero que juegue con tus sentimientos- solo lo abracé y solloce -Eres mi hermano, siempre me interesaras- Matt me devolvió el abrazó.

-Déjame mostrarte que ella es diferente, no me lastimara- respiré profundamente y asentí sin más remedio -Estaba preocupado cuando desapareciste toda la tarde.

-Lamento haberme ido sin decir nada- dije aun abrazándolo.

-Yo siento haber reaccionado así contigo es tu cumpleaños y no se supone que peleemos- dijo antes de separarse de mí, sonreímos para reafirmar que todo estaba bien -Ahora me devuelves mi consola-

-Oblígame- respondí riendo.

-Vamos Luka, estoy a punto de pasar de nivel- estire el aparato hacía el pero la retiré antes de que la tomara -Luka- reí divertida -Tú te lo buscaste-

Matt se acercó a mí y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, sabía que era bastante costilluda y no tenía problema para usarlo a su favor, logro acostarme en el pasto y siguió haciéndome cosquillas.

-Pa... Para, Matt- dije entrecortada.

-Devuélveme mi consola y te dejare- dijo aun haciéndome cosquillas.

-De acuerdo pero para- dije a duras penas, Matt se detuvo, calme mi respiración y le di su consola.

Ambos nos recargamos en el tronco y vi como jugaba, nunca me querría alejar de mi hermano, junto con Mello, eran lo único que tenía.

**_N/A: Hola :) ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que les haya gustado ¿Me dejaran Reviews? Espero que sí, hasta la otra ^3^_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 5: Malas noticias y una decisión._**

Han pasado algunos meses desde que Mello y yo salimos, muchas cosas seguían igual, mi relación con Layla había empeorado las últimas semanas, no peleábamos frente a Matt ni siquiera peleaba frente a Mello, seguro era incómodo soportar una pelea de chicas, pero cuando nadie nos podía ver si que peleábamos, no quería que manipulara a mi hermano, aunque parecía que Matt estaba totalmente hechizado y yo no podía hacer nada, después de todo era su vida.

Mi relación con Mello iba muy bien, nunca me habría imaginado que el era del tipo sobreprotector, se preocupaba mucho de mí, por ejemplo un día me enseñaba como subir al muro de piedra y me terminé lastimando la muñeca, por más que le insistí para convencerlo que no me había pasado nada se negó a seguir enseñándome y ya no logre persuadirlo a que lo hiciese. Lo que no me gustaba era que Layla siempre quería acaparar la atención de él y la de Matt mi único consuelo era que Mello siempre la ignoraba y Matt por lo menos una hora al día la pasaba conmigo.

Una mañana de Noviembre desperté sintiendo un extrañó sentimiento de vacío, no sabía porqué me sentía así, pero desde que seguía por los medios de comunicación el progreso del caso Kira vivía preocupada por L, él era un buen mentor y amigo, era como parte de mi familia junto con Watari y Roger ya que nos acogieron a mi hermano y a mí.

Me levanté y tome ropa para cambiarme, lo hice lentamente, cuando había terminado Layla despertó, empecé a salir de la habitación para no tener que verla más, ni siquiera le hice caso cuando prácticamente me exigió acomodar mi lado de la habitación. Camine por todo el orfanato hasta que vi en un calendario el día, ese día había sido el último en él que había visto a mis padres con vida, no pude evitar derramar una lágrima, la limpie con el dorso de mi mano y salí al jardín donde encontré a Matt sentado contra un tronco tenía una consola en las manos pero no jugaba, solo se veía la pantalla de "Game Over" y él miraba hacía la nada, me senté a su lado, de inmediato dejo su consola a un lado y paso su brazo al rededor de mis hombros, me recargué en su hombro y empecé a llorar mientras tocaba en costado de mi cabeza donde me había golpeado en el accidente automovilístico dónde habían muerto, aun podía sentir parte de la cicatriz.

-¿Te duele?- me pregunto colocando sus goggles en su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos.

-No, solo que aun tengo recuerdos de ese día y los hecho de menos- respondí sollozando y abrazándome fuertemente a mi hermano.

-Lo sé Kendra, yo también los extrañó- Matt parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas, es algo que me gusta y no de su actitud.

Matt a veces puede ser prudente y controlar sus emociones en ciertas situaciones pero a veces pretendía ser fuerte, según él por mi, pero odio a que se contenga de llorar por lo ocurrido ese día.

-Mail, deja de hacerlo, tu también tienes derecho a llorar por ellos- el me abrazo mas fuertemente y sollozo un poco.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato antes de que Mello apareciese, aún respigaba a causa de que había llorando mucho y Matt limpiaba rastros de lágrimas.

-Todo estará bien- dijo sentándose frente a nosotros -se que no ayuda mucho pero aquí estoy para apoyarlos-

-No digas tonterías tener a personas cómo tú ayuda mucho- dije acercándome a él y abrazándolo.

Nos quedamos loa tres en silencio, intentaba calmar mi respiración y pensar positivamente, ahora estaba en ese lugar en lugar de con mis padres pero era mejor que haber sido llevada a un orfanato normal dónde seguro nos habrían separado. De un momento a otro Matt se levantó y se puso sus goggles nuevamente.

-Los veré más tarde, le prometí a Layla salir a Londres hoy- me levante de golpe.

-Matt, siempre pasamos este día juntos- reproché enojada.

-Lo se Luka pero también necesito distraerme un poco, te prometo estar contigo mañana todo el día- suspire resignada.

-De acuerdo- dije sin más, Matt asintió y se fue.

Me volví a sentar junto a Mello y me recargué en su hombro él me tomo el rostro y se acercó a mis labios yo simplemente me deje llevar y lo besé con ansias. Me aferré a él buscando profundizar el beso, hundí mis dedos en su espesa cabellera rubia desacomodándola un poco, con ambas manos me agarró por la nuca y su lengua se abrió paso en mi boca con fiereza, explorando cada rincón, jugando con la mía, enredándose en un baile sensual que me hacía querer más y más. Le mordí el labio inferior y lo retuve entre mis dientes unos segundos antes de meter mi lengua en su boca y saborearlo. Mello besaba como nadie, con una pasión y fiereza inigualable, típico de alguien posesivo.

Nos separamos para respirar entonces Roger se acerco a nosotros algo decaído.

-Lamento interrumpir pero hay algo que debo comunicarles- ambos asentimos y lo seguimos.

Cuando llegamos a su oficina Near estaba sentado en el piso armando un puzle completamente blanco, solo tenía una pequeña L en una esquina, nos paramos a su lado y observamos a Roger que estaba sentado tras su escritorio.

-Roger ¿Para que nos hiciste venir?- pregunto Mello.

-L ha muerto- respondió.

Sentí como todo se derrumbó, no quería creerlo, L muerto, llore silenciosamente.

-¿Que pero como?- pregunto Mello histéricamente -¿Fue Kira? ¿Kira lo mató?-

-Probablemente- respondió Roger.

-Pero él me prometió derrotar a Kira y ahora dices esto- dije llorando.

-Si Roger dinos que paso- exclamo Mello prácticamente sobre el escritorio tomando a Roger del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Mello!- entonces se escucho el sonido de pequeñas piezas cayendo al piso, todos volteamos a ver a Near que había volteado su rompecabezas.

-Si no puedes resolver el puzle, si no pones todas las piezas, eres un perdedor- dijo Near empezando a armar nuevamente el rompecabezas.

-Dinos Roger ¿A quien de los tres eligió L?- Mello y yo lo vimos impacientes, quería que fuera Mello, yo no quería ser, de eso si estaba segura.

-El no había elegido y ahora que murió no podrá hacerlo- Mello puso cara de decepción -¿Por qué no trabajan juntos?-

-Perfecto- dijo Near, Mello por su parte puso cara de desagradó.

-Roger sabes que no funcionará, Near y yo nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo- eso era cierto -sabes que, que Near sea quien lo remplacé el es mas parecido a L, usa su mente y no tiene emociones, me voy de este orfanato-

-Mello espera- dije siguiéndolo fuera de la habitación, seguí a Mello hasta la puerta de su habitación -Mihael- llame el me volteó a ver con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento Luka, debo irme- respondió fríamente.

-Iré contigo- dije de inmediato.

-No, tu te quedas aqui- negué.

-No te pregunté, dije que iré contigo- me tomó de los hombros y me miro enojado.

-Yo tampoco te pregunté, te quedarás Kendra- grito Mello empujándome fuera de su camino.

-No me quiero quedar, tu mismo lo dijiste, que podíamos ir a América- grite de igual forma evitando que me siguiera empujando, Mello me vio con desesperación.

-Te esperaré en el muro de piedra solo quince minutos, si no vas me iré ¿Entiendes?- asentí -solo trae lo esencial-

Corrí en dirección de mi habitación para tomar algunas cosas, en una mochila metí un poco de ropa y dinero, rápidamente escribí una nota para Matt, me daba un poco de pesar irme sin despedirme, pero aun convenciendo a Mello de esperar a Matt el no nos dejaría irnos, antes de salir de mi habitación tome una caja de cartón con un rosario de plata, se lo iba a regalar a Mello de navidad pero obviamente ya no sería posible, me puse una chaqueta de cuero café y corrí al muro de piedra antes de que Mello pensara en irse sin mi, cuando llegué el estaba sentado en lo más alto de este, con un abrigó negro y una pequeña mochila, cuando me vio enseguida me extendió la mano para ayudarme a subir, la acepte y me senté frente a él.

-Para ti- dije extendiéndole la caja con el rosario -Te lo iba a dar en navidad pero dadas las circunstancias quería que lo tuvieses ahora- él la caja y la abrió antes de tomar el rosario en sus manos.

-Gracias Kendra- se puso el rosario y ambos vimos Wammy's House tal vez por última vez -Aun te puedes quedar- negué de inmediato -bueno vámonos- salgamos a la calle y nos alejamos de nuestro hogar.

**_N/A: Hola, siento haber publicado hasta ahora pero me bloqueé en está historia, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme algún review por favor ^.^_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 6: Los Angeles y la mafia._**

**_N/A: Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Les traigo la continuación, espero que les guste._**

Habían pasado años desde que Kira mató a L, desde que Mello y yo habíamos huido del orfanato, no había sido fácil, pasamos hambre, frio, hubo una época en la que Mello empezó a arrepentirse de lo que hicimos, pero lo hicimos, logramos llegar a L.A y teníamos modo de empezar nuestra persecución contra Kira, ahora pertenecíamos a la mafia. Habíamos encontrado a ese hombre moribundo, nuestro plan era ayudarlo, pero murió irremediablemente, entonces se nos ocurrió que como era un mafioso podríamos llevarlo con una mafia rival. Fue lo que hicimos y nos aceptaron, teníamos "estabilidad" aunque el hecho de pertenecer a la mafia era malo, era mejor que estar en la calle.

Mello y yo bajábamos por unas escaleras, solo se oían unos quejidos lejanos y el eco que producían mis tacones, llegamos al lugar donde lo tenían, el director de la policía japonesa Kitamura, Mello saco una barra de chocolate y la mordió, en su rostro se veía dibujado el sentimiento de éxito al ver que su plan iba tal y como lo había pensado.

-¿Ha dicho algo?- pregunto Mello observando al hombre atado en una silla.

-Solo que la policía japonesa ya no colabora con L en la investigación de Kira y un pequeño grupo de ex-agentes colabora con él- mi mente trabajaba rápidamente ¿Acaso no sabía nada de la death note?

-¿No sabes nada de la death note?- pregunte fríamente, el hombre negó -la policía japonesa es inútil-

En los últimos años me había vuelto fría solo mostraba emociones con Mello, intentaba ser más prudente que él para mantenerlo en control pero era imposible, eramos igual de impulsivos el único que nos controlaba era Matt, lo extrañaba mucho me sentía mal por haberme ido sin más, sin haberme despedido de él y por dejarlo solo con esa odiosa de Layla, sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en lo que estábamos haciendo.

-Tengo la teoría de que existen dos cuadernos, uno lo tiene el segundo L y el otro Kira, obtendremos ambos ¿Tu qué piensas Luka?- sonreí.

-Suena lógico, pronto obtendremos uno y averiguáremos los secretos de Kira- Mello sonrió -Y claro tú superarás a Near-

-Entonces pongamos las condiciones del rescate- Mello y yo salimos de la habitación.

Después de eso Mello llamo a "L" no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a suplantar a L, realmente eso me hacía sentir molesta. Según Mello tal vez Kira sabía del secuestro y haría algún movimiento, aunque realmente no entendí a qué se refería con eso, no quise preguntar más pero sonaba a que todo se volvería una locura.

Todo parecía ir relativamente tranquilo cuando el director de la policía japonesa se suicidó, entonces Mello lo uso a su favor secuestrando a Sayu Yagami, era la hija de él jefe Yagami, la chica era prácticamente de mi edad, se veía aterrada, le tenía algo de lastima por lo que le estaba pasando. Me recosté en la cama de mi habitación, mi vida había cambiado mucho, extrañaba Wammy's house, extrañaba a mi hermano, rayos incluso extrañaba pelear con Layla. Me quede acostada hasta que alguien entro a mí habitación.

-Luka- llamo un chico rubio cerrando la puerta y sentándose en mi cama, me senté para ver bien a Mello –necesito que mantengas a Sayu en un buen estado de salud-

-Entonces todo va según tu plan- Mello sonrió triunfante –Genial, seguro que lo lograremos- intentaba sonar animada, pero era difícil.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Sí, solo pensaba un poco en Matt, eso es todo- Mello me miro con preocupación.

-Puedes volver si quieres- negué de inmediato.

-Te quiero ayudar Mells, estoy bien mientras estés conmigo- él me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Así será siempre- respiro con pesadez -¿Has sabido algo de Near?- Mello me había pedido mantenerlo al tanto de lo que hacía el albino pero era difícil.

-Solo que ayudara a la fuerza especial con el rescate- el rubio me miro con frustración –No es tan fácil seguirle la pista, si te sirve de algo está en Nueva York, probablemente en Manhattan- reproche molesta.

-Lo sé pero me estresa no saber qué hace- me acerque a él.

-No te estreses Mells, no querrás que afecte tu rendimiento mental ¿Verdad?- Mello sonrió y se acercó a mi rostro –Hace mucho que no estábamos solos- comente rosando sus labios con los míos.

-Es cierto- concordó tomando mi cintura e intentando besarme, me separe de él un poco solo para torturarlo.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello tirando levemente de este, Mello rio entre dientes mientras me jalaba para sentarme en sus piernas a horcajadas, tomando mi cuello para acercarme a él y besarme, estaba ansiosa de que me besara casi no me prestaba atención últimamente, extrañaba el sabor de sus labios, pero quería que sintiera la misma desesperación que yo sentía cuando tenía ganas de besarlo pero no podía.

-No juegues conmigo Jeevas- advirtió Mello –no te conviene provocarme-

Hice caso omiso y comencé a besar la comisura de sus labios sin permitir que me besara en la boca, sintiendo sus reacciones.

-Te lo advertí- no tuve ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando Mello me tumbo en la cama y él se colocaba encima de mí.

Soló sentí como prácticamente mis labios eran devorados por su boca, intentaba abrirse paso por mi boca con su lengua, abrí un poco más mi boca permitiéndole a su lengua entrar con libertad, rodee su nuca con mis brazos, nos besábamos como nunca antes, con un ritmo ansioso y algo salvaje, sentía calor y ganas de más, iba a intentar quitarle su chaleco de cuero cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Mello de mal humor separándose de mí por completo, me senté en la cama y acomode mi cabello.

Un hombre se asomó por la puerta, posiblemente temeroso de la reacción que podría tener Mello contra él.

-El jefe quiere verlos- me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación confundida.

Pasaron tres días después de eso y todo iba bien y estaba listo para el intercambio, Mello hablaba con el señor Yagami mientras que yo monitoreaba los alrededores, me sentía nerviosa ya que solo un error mandaría al diablo todo, pasaron menos de dos minutos cuando un hombre al piso víctima de un ataque al corazón, ya no cabía duda alguna de que todo saldría bien, la libreta sería nuestra.

Cambiamos de ubicación, era un edificio alejado, viejo pero parecía abandonado así que nadie sospecharía que estábamos ahí. Mello y yo estábamos sentados en un sillón leyendo las reglas de la Death note, Mello comía chocolate mientras que yo armaba un cubo rubik, las reglas eran bastante extrañas y algo aterradoras, analizaba las reglas en mi cabeza cuando esta salió volando de las manos de Mello, sentí miedo.

-La libreta voló- dije torpemente.

-Bueno puede matar personas, no me sorprendería que tuviera vida- dijo uno de los mafiosos con un tono de burla.

Entonces un tipo cuyo nombre olvide comenzó a gritar diciendo incoherencias, balbuceando algo sobre un shinigami, la única referencia que tenía de esa palabra era una criatura fea que salía en uno de los videojuegos de Matt, no pidió que tocáramos la libreta y lo hicimos, repentinamente frente a nosotros apareció una criatura muy aterradora, hubo disparos pero esa cosa ni se inmuto.

-Buen intento los humanos no pueden matar a un shinigami- hablo la criatura –me llamo Sidoh-

Estaba totalmente perpleja, había un dios de la muerte frente a nosotros, comiendo un chocolate que Mello le había dado y explicándonos las reglas, diciéndonos que las últimas dos eran falsas, me preguntaba si esa era la libreta que usaba Kira y si sabía que las reglas eran falsas, entonces las pudo haber usado a su favor.

-Sidoh ve a vigilar, el que no te puedan ver será de utilidad para nosotros- exclamo Mello con cara de maniático.

-Das miedo- comente volviendo a concentrarme en mi cubo.

Pasamos un buen rato en paz hasta que paso, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera puede reaccionar, tres hombres cayeron muertos, seguro que era Kira, ya nos tenía, la puerta principal cayo, Mello se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Muévete Jeevas!- me hizo reaccionar el rubio jalándome de mi brazo -¡La libreta!- ordeno a otro hombre que fue por ella de inmediato.

Corrimos a una habitación donde habían unos monitores apagados, vi con miedo a Mello, este llevaba una pistola en una mano y un control en la otra.

-Vete Luka, nos veremos luego- me aferre a su chaleco.

-No me iré Mello- él me vio enojado.

-No seas tonta- dijo fríamente -¡Lárgate!-

-¡Que no te dejare!- grite de igual forma que él.

La puerta se abrió y entro alguien armado y con la cabeza cubierta.

-Quédate atrás de mí- ordeno presionando un botón del control, hubo una explosión –Ya he hecho explotar la entrada del lugar, la próxima explosión volara todo el edificio a menos que haga todo lo que le pida- dijo Mello al hombre.

Mello hizo que se quitara el casco y su equipo, era el Señor Yagami, no imaginaba que lo volvería a ver después de lo de su hija.

-Yagami, nunca pensé que volvería a negociar la libreta con usted- el señor Yagami murmuraba algo que no entendía.

-Sus verdaderos nombres son Mihael Keehl y Kendra Jeevas- sentí que me iba a desmayar.

-¿Cómo es que…?- comencé a preguntar con temor.

-Suelta el arma y no te matare ni a ti ni a tu amiga- exclamo el señor Yagami.

-Yagami- iba a empezar a hablar Mello cuando Yagami saco la libreta y empezó a escribir.

-Ya escribí tu nombre, no tardare mucho en escribir tu apellido y luego seguirá ella- él parecía algo nervioso.

-Nunca ha matado a nadie ¿Verdad?- pregunte al ver su inseguridad, pero aun así tome la mano de Mello cerrando los ojos lista para morir.

Entonces hubo disparos, abrí los ojos y vi al señor Yagami en el piso abrazando la libreta contra su pecho, reaccione cuando sentí que me ponían un casco.

-Ve a la salida, te veré en unos minutos- dijo empujándome.

Lo hice corrí lo más rápido que me fue posible hasta que una explosión me hizo salir volando por una ventana, sentía un fuerte ardor en la parte derecha de mi cuerpo, era tan fuerte que me daba ganas de arrancarme el brazo, intentaba levantarme pero algo estaba aplastando mi pie, seguí intentando hasta que sentí como alguien levantaba lo que aprisionaba mi pie, una sombra se acercó a mí.

-¿Mello?- pregunte -¿Eres tú Mells?-

-Tranquila Kendra, él estará bien, te pondré a salvo- sentí como me cargaban delicadamente.

-¿Mail?- pregunte antes de que todo a mí alrededor se volviera oscuridad.

**_N/A: ¿Cuántos los siento debería decirles? Creo que no serían suficientes, realmente me bloquee de verdad. Bueno, espero que sigan ahí y me dejen un review, hasta la otra._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 7: Juntos de nuevo.**_

_**N/A: Bueno espero que les guste el capítulo.**_

_Estaba en la parte trasera de un auto, era bastante extraño, a mi lado derecho estaba mi hermano que como siempre estaba jugando con un videojuego pero se veía como un niño de no más de diez años, en la parte delantera estaban dos adultos y a mi lado izquierdo estaba una versión pequeña de mí, entonces me di cuenta que los adultos de adelante eran mis padres, ella era pelirroja, como Matt y yo, tenía los ojos azul, como los míos y su piel era aceitunada, él era castaño claro, de ojos verdes como los de Matt, con la piel blanca, bastante varonil y apuesto._

_Todo parecía ir bien, mi hermano y yo nos veíamos felices, despreocupados como niños comunes de esas edades, pero ellos venían discutiendo silenciosamente, no se de que. La pequeña versión de mí completamente ajena a lo que pasaba intentaba jugar con mamá fingiendo que sus manos eran una mariposa a lo que ella respondió que ese no era momento de jugar con ella._

_-Kendra, mejor juega conmigo- se apresuró a decir la pequeña versión de Matt._

_-¿Qué pasa Mail?- pregunte entristecida._

_-Nada, no te preocupes- aseguro tranquilamente._

_Matt jugó conmigo hasta qué pasó, revivirlo me fue casi tan difícil como cuando sucedió aquella vez, un coche que se había pasado una luz roja se estrelló contra el auto de mi familia, mi versión pequeña se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza haciéndose una herida grave en esta, inconscientemente toque esa parte de mi cabeza comenzando a llorar miré en dirección de mi hermano, este había perdido el conocimiento._

_Como pude baje del auto mi padre estaba acostado contra el volante, la bolsa de aire no había funcionado y mi madre no se encontraba a la vista, la busque desesperada, cuando la vi se encontraba intentando llegar a la parte trasera del auto con un teléfono en la mano hablando con alguien, supuse que los cuerpos de emergencia, pero antes de llegar cayo al piso, con sus últimas fuerzas hablo al teléfono una vez más._

_-Salven a mis niños- pidió antes de morir._

Abrí los ojos de golpe, me dolía todo el cuerpo sin mencionar ese horrible ardor en el,costado derecho de mi cuerpo, tenía una aguja en mi muñeca, por instinto intenté quitármela hasta que un par de manos me detuvo.

-No, no, tranquila es suero te estabas deshidratando- vi unos ojos ocultos por un cristal naranja.

-Matt- llame débilmente.

-Que bueno que despiertas- dijo un tanto frio soltando mis manos.

-¡Mihael!- grité recordando a mi novio.

Me senté de golpe y sentí como la cabeza me dio vueltas, ademas de que el dolor se intensificó provocando que soltara un quejido de dolor.

-Él esta bien- dijo -Tómalo con calma quieres, no quiero que te lastimes más- Matt me obligó a recostarme de nuevo.

-Perdóname- supliqué al darme cuenta de que estaba enojado conmigo por haberme ido como lo hicimos.

-Son un par de idiotas- susurro - me la pase cuatro años muriendo de preocupación-

Comencé a llorar, me sentía terrible y culpable por lo que lo hice pasar, por la preocupación y el miedo de haber llegado y encontrarse con la noticia de que ya no estábamos ahí.

-Lo siento, yo quería ayudarlo en todo lo posible- el se acercó a mi y me abrazo.

-Estoy feliz de haberlos encontrado- me dijo temblando.

Le devolví el abrazó con toda la fuerza que pude, me sentía débil, sentía como si de un momento a otro me fuera a romper en mil pedazos.

-Matty- llamo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la habitación, Matt se separó de mí.

-Si, dime Layla- me quede sorprendida, ella se veía diferente.

Era muy delgada y alta, su cabello largo seguía teniendo ese ligero color azul que contrastaba con su color natural pero lo llevaba suelto y ligeramente rizado, llevaba un pantalón de vestir entallado color negro, una blusa blanca escotada y una pañoleta blanca con lunares negros amarrada en su cuello.

-Ya despertó Mello, quiere saber como esta ella- Matt se levanto de donde estaba y salió dejándome sola con Layla.

Layla se quedo en la entrada de la habitación viéndome antes de acercarse a mí analizando mi estado.

-Se salvaron de milagro- comentó.

-¿Qué tan graves fueron nuestras heridas?- me anime a preguntarle.

-Mello tiene una quemadura en el rostro, se lastimado un brazo y tu tienes una quemadura en el brazo, te lastimaste el tobillo- solo asentí.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que repentinamente se abrió la puerta abruptamente y un muy agitado Mello se acercó prácticamente empujando a Layla para apartarla de su camino.

-Hola Mells- saludé poniendo,una media sonrisa.

-Luka, tu brazo yo...-

-Estaré bien- intenté explicar.

-No, si no te hubiera dejado venir esto no te habría pasado- me sentí desesperada odiaba que se pusiera así.

-Mello debes de calmarte o te volverás a lastimar- dijo firmemente Matt desde la entrada, Mello parecía dispuesto a pelear pero finalmente se dejo caer en un sofá que había en la habitación.

-Lo siento Matt, no debí de habérmela llevado así- mi hermano se sentó a su lado.

-Todo esta bien, no hay rencor pero no lo vuelvan a hacer- ambos asentimos.

En todo ese tiempo Layla se mantuvo en silencio observando la escena con los brazos cruzados, luego se sentó a lado de Matt.

-¿Qué pasó con el señor Yagami?- pregunte al recordarlo.

-Falleció- contestó Matt, yo baje la cabeza.

-Pudo habernos matado esa noche aun me pregunto como es que supo nuestros nombres-

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio, nadie decía nada ni hacía nada.

-Matt ¿Me puedes quitar esta cosa ya?- pregunte señalando la aguja del suero.

Matt se acercó a mi y quito la aguja cuidadosamente de mu muñeca cuando terminó revisó mis quemadura, esta se extendía desde mi hombro hasta la mitad de mi brazo derecho.

-Todo esta bien- dijo volviéndose a sentar esta vez sacando una consola de videojuegos -Near tiene fotos suyas, no se que tan conveniente sea que se las quedé- comento Matt.

-¿Cómo es que ese enano tiene fotos nuestras?- pregunto incrédulo Mello.

-Yo que sé- respondió Matt, Mello frunció el ceño antes de levantarse del sillón.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Layla viéndolo detenidamente cosa que no me agradó.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo como toda respuesta.

-Iré contigo Mello- me levante pero este me detuvo en seco.

-No, tu te quedas aquí- respondió fríamente, yo negué -Bo seas tonta ¡Que te quedes!- terminó gritando.

-¡Oye!- Matt de inmediato intervino -no le hables así-

-Perdona- Mello salió de la habitación.

Yo estaba sorprendida, si bien Mello gritaba mucho y su carácter era fuerte él no me hablaba así ni perdía la paciencia de ese modo. Matt se empezó a dirigir fuera de la habitación.

-Iré a fumar- comento antes de irse y de nuevo Layla y yo nos quedamos solas en la habitación.

-Ya estarás contenta- dijo de forma fría Layla.

-¿Disculpa?- no entendía a que se refería.

-Gracias a ti y tu novio lograron poner a Matty de mal humor- yo solo fruncí el ceño -Así que van a por Kira-

-¿Algún problema con eso?- pregunte de forma agresiva.

-No, ninguno- Layla salió de la habitación y yo me quede maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Pasaron horas, eran las cuatro de la mañana y Mello aun no regresaba de donde sea que haya ido, estaba poniéndome nerviosa, tenía miedo, daba vueltas por la pequeña sala del departamento donde estábamos, Matt jugaba un videojuego mientras que Layla estaba recargada en su hombro viendo la pantalla dándole pequeñas caricias de vez en cuando.

-Tranquila seguro que pronto llegara- dijo Matt tranquilamente.

-O no- comentó Layla en tono burlón.

-No ayudes princesa- volvió a hablar Matt.

-Vaya que eres una bruja- dije enojada con la chica, Matt suspiro con frustración.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunto ofendida.

-¿Además de peli teñida eres sorda? Bruja- Layla se levantó de golpe y Matt hacia un gran trabajo ignorando lo que pasaba.

-¿Peli teñida? Mira quien lo dice- contra atacó.

-Vaya que eres patética ¿En serio piensas que eso me va a ofender?- Layla iba a hablar de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Mello -¡¿Donde diablos estabas?!- Mello se sobresaltó cuando le grité.

-Fui a casa de Halle y luego...- no lo deje continuar.

-¿Y quien es esa tal Halle?- pregunte acercándome a él.

-¿Estas celosa Luka?- pregunto burlonamente Layla.

-No intervengas- advirtió Matt al ver mi cara -¿A que fuiste con Halle?- pregunto esta ves a Mello.

-¿Tu la conoces?- preguntamos Layla yo a coro, Matt asintió.

-Es agente de la SPK, me ayudo a llegar al edificio y así pude recuperar nuestras fotos- fruncí el ceño observando como Mello sacaba las fotos.

-Esto no cambia nada Keelh- dije fríamente.

-Oh disculpa, solo traje algo que se hubiera podido usar para matarnos, no veo por que no deberías de estar como una loca celosa- respondió irónicamente.

Estaba dispuesta a responder cuando Matt se levanto y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno pelear no ayudara en nada, además ¿No se supone que van tras Kira?- cuestionó.

-Si, pero...- Matt no dejo a Mello continuar.

-Peleando no lo lograran, piensen en algo útil, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos- ambos asentimos -¿Que tienen pensado hacer?-

-Deberíamos ir a Japón- respondió Mello.

-¿Para que?- pregunto Layla.

-Es donde esta la fuerza especial y Kira ya ahí podemos pensar mejor cono movernos-respiré profundamente algo me daba un mal presentimiento uno muy malo.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y nos préstamos para el viaje, tenias miedo pero no lo iba a mostrar, no quería parecer débil.

_**N/A: En mi defensa solo diré que ya tenía el borrador del capítulo solo que no lo había podido pasar a la computadora, espero que les haya gustado y dejen algún review. Prometo subir pronto el capítulo de "Al límite"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 9: Japón y un chico llamado Light. _**

**_N/A: Lo logre, aquí está el nuevo cap. espero que lo disfruten _**

Mello, Matt Layla y yo caminábamos por los pasillos del aeropuerto de Japón, en una de las salas de espera había un grupo de personas viendo la televisión, en esta se mostraba un grupo de seguidores de Kira atacando un edificio, los cuatro paramos y observamos de lejos.

-Es el edificio de la SPK- comento Mello antes de morder su chocolate.

-¿Cómo los han encontrado?- pregunte con algo de temor, Mello se encogió de hombros.

Ciertamente eso me preocupaba, si una organización como la SPK, con todo y sus recursos y sus sistemas de seguridad habían sido descubiertos, que sería de nosotros que no teníamos ni la mitad de sus recursos.

-Te alegra esto ¿Verdad?- pregunto mi hermano a Mello.

-No, ganar de este modo no será divertido- contesto.

Seguimos observando hasta que algo inesperado sucedió, del edificio de la SPK comenzaron a salir cascadas de billetes, en seguida las personas que atacaban el edificio se abalanzaron sobre los billetes y peleaban entre ellos para tomar todo el dinero que les fuera posible.

-Vaya cuanto dinero- exclamo sorprendida Layla.

-¿Eso importa ahora niña mimada?- ella me volteo a ver enojada.

-Claro que no tonta- respondió de inmediato.

-Cállense las dos- dijo Mello evidentemente perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero Mello- iba a comenzar Layla.

-Por favor ya basta las dos- pidió tranquilamente Matt.

Yo no dije nada más aunque tenía ganas y Layla me miro con odio, evidentemente ella yo nunca nos llevaríamos bien. Los cuatro salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a hotel mientras encontrábamos un departamento, ahora debíamos de pensar como seguir con la investigación, aunque realmente me sentía muy insegura. Una tarde Layla tubo una buena idea, debo de admitir, aunque no me agradaba para nada.

-Mi padre trabajo para la policía y como un modo de asegurar mi futuro cuando murió me ofrecieron trabaja en cualquier organización policial del mundo, por agradecimiento a sus servicios prestados- dijo con emoción.

-La policía Japonesa ya no coopera en la investigación de Kira- aclaro Melo enseguida.

-Lo se, pro si lo pido me aceptaran-

-No lo se, es demasiado arriesgado- dijo de inmediato Matt.

-Vamos Matty ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- pregunto como si no le interesara la preocupación de Matt.

-Si Kira te descubre te matara- comente.

-Claro y eso te haría feliz ¡¿Verdad?- reclamo de inmediato la chica.

-Eso haría triste a mi hermano, así que no, no me haría feliz- respondí inmediatamente.

-Vamos déjeme hacerlo- pidió poniendo una cara de suplica, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Pues en ese caso alguien debería de acompañarla para vigilar desde afuera, no podemos dejarla sola- sentencio Matt.

-Yo lo hare- dije de inmediato.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Matt incrédulo.

-Si, lo hare por ti y para que ustedes se puedan ocupar de cosas mas complejas- me explique -además así nos podríamos empezar a llevar bien- yo no contaría con eso, pensé.

-Lo ves Matty, Lu quiere ayudar- exclamo entusiasmada abrazándome, yo solo fingí una sonrisa.

-Si, lo ves, seremos amiga y buenas cuñadas- intente decir con emoción

Ambos chicos se miraron mutuamente, parecían inseguros de lo que íbamos a hacer, en especial Mello, pero finalmente aceptaron. Tal y como lo dijo Layla comenzó a trabajar para la fuerza especial y to vigilaba desde afuera, no lo hacía para protegerla, realmente lo hacía para no quitarle el ojo de encima, ella creía en lo que Kira hacía y si de verdad pertenecía a la fuerza especial estábamos en problemas, no sabía de que era capaz esa chica y no quería saber.

Me parecía extraño que Layla siempre salía con un chico castaño, alto, de unos veintitrés años y, debo de admitir, bastante apuesto, pero simplemente no me agradaba, tenía algo bastante extraño al igual que Layla, ella no actuaba de igual forma desde hacía bastante tiempo, Matt decía que seguro estaba cansada, personalmente, pienso que trama algo malo.

Una tarde mientras daba una vuelta por la calle donde estaba el edificio desde donde investigaba la fuerza especial tuve el presentimiento de que las cosas en definitiva se saldrían de control, al dirigirme a la motocicleta que me había prestado Mello, a pesar de que Matt se había negado más de una vez, choque por accidente con un joven castaño, de ojos miel, alto y con un aire de seguridad, pero bastante oscuro, me di cuenta que era el mismo chico con el que salía Layla.

-Disculpe ¿Lo lastime?- pregunte al chico algo apenada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo sonriéndome.

-De verdad lo siento- dije dispuesta a irme, pero su voz me detuvo.

-Por tu acento, supongo que no eres japonesa- lo voltee a ver pensando bien lo que iba a responderle.

-No, solo vine a arreglar unos asuntos- le respondí tranquilamente, el me miro con seriedad -soy Cindy Foxworth, un placer emm...-

-Light, solo Light- sin saber porque sonreí.

-Es un placer "solo Light"- respondí con sarcasmo, aunque repentinamente me puse nerviosa al ver su expresión.

Light me miro como si estuviera analizándome exhaustivamente, me hizo sentir algo incomoda, luego me volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué te paseas todos los días por aquí?- no lo podía creer, había sido cuidadosa, no era posible que me hubiese visto antes.

-Creo tener derecho de pasearme por donde me plazca- me defendí, Light rio.

Mi teléfono sonó, solo eso me faltaba Matt o en el peor de los casos Mello llamándome justo en ese momento en el que este chico tan extraño esta conmigo, en definitiva las cosas no se podrían poner peor de lo que ya estaban.

-Debo contestar, lo siento- él asintió, yo me preguntaba porque diablos no se iba.

-Descuida- respondió despreocupadamente.

-Diga- conteste con tranquilidad.

¿Donde demonios estas?

Era Mello, en definitiva las cosas si se podían poner peor.

-Todo bien, no te preocupes, llegare pronto- intente mantener mi tono de voz calmado.

Jeevas más te vale venir pronto

-Escucha, te llamare más tarde, ahora estoy con alguien-

¿Con quién?

-Un chico llamado Light, voy a colgar- informe.

Oye no me...

Hice caso omiso y corte la llamada, seguro que cuando regresara al departamento me encontraría a Mello con uno de sus peores ataques de celos, mala cosa, Mello enojado era odioso, pero celoso era insoportable, era incluso peor que yo, y vaya que soy celosa.

-Debo irme- le dije a Light, pero me detuvo.

-Dame tú número- pidió quitándome mi teléfono para anotar su número y dándome el suyo para anotar el mío, no vi otra opción más que darle el número o de seguro no me dejaría en paz.

-Bueno, adiós "solo Light"- dije cuando me devolvió mi teléfono y yo el suyo.

Regrese lo más rápido que pude a casa, aunque no me entusiasmaba mucho, Mello de mal humor que de seguro había puesto nervioso a Matt y encima Layla que les gustaba echar leña al fuego.

Una vez que llegue vi a Matt sentado en el sofá fumando, no le dije nada ya que a veces yo lo hacía cuando estaba fuera, Layla miraba por la ventana y Mello me veía evidentemente enojado.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- me pregunto casi gritando.

-Hola Mello, también te extrañe, estoy bien gracias y ¿Tú?- dije intentando evitar la discusión.

-No me cambies el tema ¿Con quien estabas?- reclamo.

-Con un chico llamado Light- Layla nos volteó a ver.

-¿Dijiste Light?- asentí.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Matt.

-Trabaja en la fuerza especial, es de hecho quien usa el alias de L- eso si no me lo esperaba.

-Espero que no le hayas mencionado algo importante- reprocho Mello.

-Por Dios ¿Acaso me crees una tonta Mihael? no le dije nada- me defendí de inmediato.

-No me agrada Luka ¿Cómo te contacto?- pregunto con tranquilidad Matt.

-Pues la verdad es que choque con él sin querer y cuando menos me di cuenta ya me estaba hablando como si fuéramos viejos amigos- respondí, me miro, sabía que le ocultaba algo -me dijo que ya me había visto antes merodeando cerca del edificio- Matt me vio sorprendido y Mello solo frunció el ceño antes de entrar a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si de un golpe.

Me deje caer en el sofá, Mello estaba a enojado y Matt preocupada, eso i que era malo, Layla por su parte me miraba de forma agresiva, no me gustaba su actitud últimamente, solo respire pesadamente.

-Ya se le pasara- me dijo Matt apagando su cigarro en un cenicero que había en la mesita de centro -estaba realmente preocupado por ti- explico, yo solo asentí y miraba de reojo a Layla que aun me miraba de un modo extraño.

**_N/A: Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún review :3_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9: Una "amiga" nueva**_

Luego de haberme topado con Light, Mello y Matt, no me permitieron regresara a vigilar, desde entonces iba mi hermano y yo me quedaba con Mello recabando información desde el departamento, en otras circunstancias me hubiera gustado la idea, pero aún parecía molesto por mi encuentro con Light.

Lograr tranquilizar a Mello no había sido cosa fácil, le tuve que jurar y perjurar que no había pasado absolutamente nada, eso pareció calmarlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejara a un lado sus cosas.

Una vez que estábamos solos en el departamento yo me encontraba leyendo algunos archivos que Matt consiguió de la fuerza especial y Mello comía chocolate mientras veía algo en la computadora, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, ya hacía mucho que estábamos solos y él fingía que yo no existía, en todo ese rato no me había dicho absolutamente nada.

Tomé un cigarrillo y lo encendí, normalmente no fumaba mucho, supongo que es un mal habito que adquirí en esos años de convivir solo con hombres, exhalé el humo y seguí leyendo, Mello me volteó a ver enojado, pero decidí fingir que no lo había notado y seguí en lo mío.

-¿Vas a empezar tú también?- pregunto evidentemente irritado, lo ignore -Apaga esa cosa o lárgate a fumar a otra parte-

Me levante del sofá dispuesta a salir al pasillo, Mello se levanto y me tomo de la muñeca, parecía aún más enojado, sabía que jugaba con fuego al provocarlo, pero ya estaba harta de su actitud.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Me largo a fumar a otro lugar, tal y como tu quieres- le respondí fingiéndome indiferente.

-¡Tu te quedas aquí donde te pueda ver!- exclamo arrebatándome el cigarro para apagarlo en el cenicero -¿Qué demonios sucede contigo que te pones así?-

-Podría preguntar lo mismo, no se porque rayos no confías en mi, no te das cuenta que yo solo te quiero a ti- reclame exasperada.

-No es por el imbécil que te encontraste que me pongo así- replico antes de morder su chocolate.

-Ya que tocas el tema ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?- Mello se acercó a mí y me tomo de los hombros.

-¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta Kendra? te pudo haber matado, si ese tal Light es en realidad Kira tu vida podría correr peligro- exclamo prácticamente sacudiéndome con fuerza.

-¿Dices que por eso me has estado ignorando todo este tiempo?- pregunte incrédula.

-Lo hice así para evitar desquitarme contigo, ya lo sabes, tengo un maldito mal genio y sentía que iba a explotar contra ti- baje la mirada -perdóname, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te estaba lastimando al hacerte esto-

-Ya paso Mello, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- pedí tranquilamente, él aun no me soltaba

Mello se acercó a mis labios lentamente empujándome para quedar contra la pared, se lo permití, solo sentí como sus labios rozaron con los míos, entonces rompí la distancia besándolo con pasión.

Mello se acercó más a mi, tomándome por las caderas , nos besábamos de forma casi salvaje, mordiendo nuestros labios y explorando nuestras bocas, yo enredé mis brazos en su nuca para revolver su cabello, sentí como Mello colaba sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y sus labios pasaban a besar mi cuello.

Sentí como me comenzaba a sonrojar, baje mis manos a su pecho y comencé a desabrochar su chaleco lentamente, dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso, pase mis manos por este, provocando que Mello gimiera contra mi cuello. Le quite con algo de ansiedad la prenda, para poder besar su hombro y su cuello, me pareció que su piel olía mucho a chocolate.

Sentí como Mello me quitaba mi blusa y me jalaba hacía el sofá, le permití que lo hiciese, él se recostó en el sillón conmigo encima, sentía que todo iba bien hasta que el teléfono de Mello sonó, esté pareció intentar ignorarlo, pero cuando sonó por tercera vez perdió la paciencia.

Mello gruñó y me quito de encima, pensé que me caería por lo mucho que me temblaban las piernas, y me respaldé en la pared él metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó el móvil, atendiendo a la llamada.

-Matt, tú tan oportuno como siempre...- dijo molesto, y entonces el mundo se me vino encima.

¿En que demonios pensaba? estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Mello a sabiendas de que de un momento a otro mi hermano o Layla podrían llegar. Mello terminó la llamada y recogió su chaleco del piso para ponérselo.

-Tú hermano ya viene- anunció, yo tomé mi blusa y me la volví a poner.

Ambos volvimos a lo que estábamos haciendo antes, era increíble como podíamos pretender que no había pasado absolutamente nada hacía apenas unos minutos atrás. Cuándo termine de leerla información, me levanté, tome el cigarro sin terminar y abrí la ventana para no molestar a Mello.

Intentaba pensar en la información que acababa de leer, pero al asomarme por la ventana vi el auto rojo de Matt, me preguntaba si entraría de un momento a otro, pero luego de casi quince minutos ahí asomada él no llego y entonces me empecé a asustar .

-Mells, el auto de Mail esta ahí- empecé, pero él me interrumpió.

-Si, te dije que ya venía- respondió indiferente.

-Lo sé, pero llevo casi quince minutos aquí y el auto esta ahí desde entonces-

-¿Cómo dices?- Mello se levanto rápidamente del sofá y se asomo por la ventana conmigo -Es cierto ¿Dónde estará ese idiota?-

-Oye, ese "idiota" es mi hermano- reclame de inmediato, siempre he odiado que entre ellos se llamen de esa manera.

-Perdona, mira si no aparece en cinco minutos yo digo que salgamos a buscarlo- propuso, asentí y me quede pegada a la ventana , preguntándome dónde rayos estaría Matt.

Pasaron más de cinco minuto, iban a dar las once de la noche y ni rastros de Matt o de Layla, no era que me preocupara mucho ella, pero aún así me asustaba que ninguno de los dos aparecieran. Mello se levantó de donde estaba sentado y sacó dos pistolas, yo fui por mi abrigo y me lo puse rápido, Mello hizo lo propio con una chaqueta, me dio una de las armas, por instinto la comprobé antes de guardármela.

-Recuerda tomarla con ambas manos si te ves en la necesidad de usarla- me recordó, ya que siempre se me dificultaba la parte de disparar.

-Si, ve con cuidado y llama si lo encuentras o si necesitas ayuda-

-Claro, no te preocupes, seguro salió con la niña mimada- asentí y salimos del lugar.

Mello se fue hacía el sur y yo fui hacía el auto de Matt en busca de pistas, no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común realmente, estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se paro atrás de mi hasta que me hablo con una voz algo chillona.

-¿Es tú auto? porqué si lo es Misa cree que es muy lindo- volteé a ver a la chica que me hablaba.

Era rubia, de piel clara, ojos azules, vestía y se peinaba de un modo algo infantil, desde mi punto de vista, ella me sonrió.

-No, es de mí hermano, de hecho ¿Tú no lo has visto? es pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, un metro ochenta más o menos- ella pareció pensar un momento.

-No, Misa no ha visto a un chico tan lindo como tu lo describes-

-No importa, gracias- dije dispuesta a irme.

Logre caminar unas cuantas cuadras hasta que la chica, que deduje que se llamaba Misa, por el modo de referirse a ella misma, me alcanzó y siguió hablando como un cotorro, era difícil bloquearme y no oír su vocecilla.

-No deberías de preocuparte- exclamo agitada ya que prácticamente iba corriendo para poder ir a mi lado -Las calles son un lugar más seguro con Kira, es como un ángel guardián- tuve el presentimiento de que la chica se llevaría bien con Layla.

-Es mi hermano, claro que me voy a preocupar por él- replique algo exasperada preguntándome porque atraigo a gente tan rara.

-Misa te entiende, si quieres dame tú teléfono y llamare si lo veo- acepté, solo porque ya me había cansado de oírla hablar de ella en tercera persona.

Una vez que intercambiamos teléfonos mi celular sonó, era Mello, conteste de inmediato.

_-Lo encontré- dijo molesto._

-Genial ¿Dónde están?-

_-En el departamento-_

-Voy para allá- respondí terminando la llamada.

-¿Lo encontraron?- preguntó Misa.

-Si, debo irme y darle una buena por haberme hecho esto- respondí, intentando no explotar contra esa chica.

-De acuerdo, tal vez podamos ir de compras luego- sonreí como pude -bye, bye-

Me despedí con la mano y corrí de vuelta al departamento, una vez que llegué pude oír los gritos de Mello, "hogar dulce hogar", pensé antes de entrar, Mello estaba de brazos cruzados contra una pared, Layla miraba por la ventana y Matt se paró frente a mí, yo lo mire molesta.

-Hola Kend- saludó como siempre que se quiere hacer el tonto cuando sabe que estoy enojada, yo le di una bofetada.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?!- reclame, Matt se sobaba la mejilla.

-Eso me dolió- se quejo.

-Me alegra mucho, por eso lo hice- luego de un momento a otro, sin saber como me encontraba tirada en el piso con la nariz sangrado.

Me llevé la mano a la nariz intentando retener la sangre, levante la vista, Layla se encontraba entre Matt y yo con los puños apretados.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Mello agachándose a mi lado-

-No vuelvas a tocar a Matty- advirtió Layla con superioridad, entonces Matt le tomé la muñeca para bajar el puño que mantenía en alto.

-Y tú no vuelvas a hacerle eso a mi hermana ¿Entendiste Chloe?- Matt se veía molesto.

-Pero Matty...- lloriqueó la chica.

-No me llames así por el momento- dijo fríamente levantándome del piso y guiándome al sofá -alza la cabeza- pidió, lo hice.

-Mail de verdad lo lamento yo...- Matt la volvió a interrumpir.

-No debiste de hacerlo, no me gusta que maltraten a mi hermana Chloe- reclamó.

-No me digas así, ya sabes que no me gusta mi nombre real- se quejo, yo seguía intentando detener la sangre que salía libremente de mi nariz -además ¿Por qué la defiendes?-

Matt simplemente se alejo de Layla y se dedico a atenderme, pero claro que ella no estaba ni un poco contenta.

-Estoy bien- dije intentando calmar a mi hermano, pero me ignoro.

Pasados los días me di cuenta de que Layla se comportaba de forma inusual, por alguna razón me sentía obligada a mirar por encima de mi hombro cada vez que me veía por la espalda, sentía como si de un momento a otro fuera a sacar una daga para clavármela en el corazón.

Casi una semana después de conocer a Misa me llamo para salir de compras, le di muchos rodeos, incluso le pregunte a Mello y Matt si sería una buena idea ir con ella, por un lado no me parecía nada mal, ella era novia de Light Yagami y posiblemente podría averiguar un poco más de Kira gracias a ella, pero si en verdad era la segunda Kira ella podría decirle a Light mi verdadero nombre y entonces moriría. Al final decidí correr el riesgo, después de todo nada, en definitiva, podría ponerse peor ¿Verdad?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 10: Confusión**_

_**N/A: Hola, lamento la tardanza, tuve un muy mal mes, me caí y me lastime me tobillito y andaba en rehabilitación, pero ya estoy bien :D**_

_**Bueno solo advierto que este capítulo tendrá lime, es decir sexo no explicito, espero que les guste.**_

Misa y yo caminamos por el gigantesco centro comercial de Tokio, yo empezaba a aburrirme, realmente no era muy lo mío eso de ir de compras. Pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que sabría algo a cerca de Light y, tal vez, algún secreto de Kira.

Solo caminaba escuchando todo lo que Misa me decía, la chica parecía emocionada, parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo antes de esa salida de compras. Según entendí ella era una cantante o algo así. En sí no me parecía en absoluto mala, ni siquiera me parecía la clase de persona que alguien elegiría como segunda Kira.

Mientras estábamos en una tienda Misa me volteó a ver sonriendo. Tuve una buena idea de que planeaba y no me agradaba. Misa tomo mi mano y me llevo con ella a ver unas prendas, me pasaron unas faldas, blusas y unas botas largas y de tacón.

-Misa, de verdad esto no hace falta- me apresure a decir para detenerla.

-No, no Misa incite, además me dijiste que tenías novio, seguro le gustara esta ropa- insistió siguiendo con su intento de meterme a un probador -Misa se viste así para su novio y está segura de que le gusta-

-No te deberías de vestir solo por un chico- ella ladeo la cabeza.

A pesar de que intente impedirlo termine probándome ropa que jamás en mi vida pensé que usaría, según Misa, la ropa que me había escogido me hacía ver más madura e interesante. Solo sonreía ante sus comentarios, de vedad me agradaba Misa. Nunca antes me había llevado tan bien con una chica. La única chica con la que hablaba en Wammy's house era Linda, una chica agradable, aunque bastante irritante.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial Misa me llevo a su departamento, dijo que me ayudaría a arreglarme para sorprender a mi novio. Pensé por un momento, de verdad quería seguir gustándole a Mello, quería que me dejara de ver como una niña.

Finalmente y luego de que me insistiera como un millón de veces le permití que me peinara y me maquillara, parecía muy emocionada. Solo sonreía ante las miles de cosas que me decía, luego de que hablara sin para por más de una hora finalmente llego mi turno.

-Misa, parece ser que te gusta todo esto- comenté un tanto divertido.

-Pues Misa casi nunca sale, la verdad me extraño que Light me haya permitido salir-

En ese momento un joven alto, castaño y con un aire de superioridad entro a la habitación, Misa corrió a sus brazos y él joven por su parte parecía desagradado por la muestra de cariño de la chica. Lo reconocí, era Light Yagami. ÉL me volteó a ver con una mirada fría.

-Light no amiga vino de visita, su nombre es Cindy Foxworth- dijo alegremente a Misa, Light fingió no conocerme y me saludo con la mano.

-Misa, debo irme- Misa arrugo los labio, parecía no estar de acuerdo -tranquila, te llamare para hablar-

-Bien, pero promete que vendrás pronto- dijo finalmente.

-Claro, claro Misa- asegure.

-No te olvides de la ropa que Misa te compro- sonriendo nerviosa acepte las bolsas, por alguna razón la presencia de Light me ponía nerviosa.

Salí del departamento lo más rápido que pude y comencé a caminar apresuradamente, me sentía afortunada de que el departamento se encontrara cerca de aquel lugar. Mientras esperaba a que un semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar la calle un Light se paró a mi lado.

-¿Te importa que te haga compañía por un rato?- preguntó con voz profunda.

-Este... yo, creo que no me importa- Light se rio levemente.

-Eres agradable Cindy, muy diferente a otras chicas- empezó.

-Supongo, pero a veces ser diferente no es tan bueno- la luz cambió y comencé a caminar, Light me siguió.

-Espera, quiero hablar contigo, sentémonos en aquel parque- propuso tomando mi brazo y llevándome al mencionado lugar.

Sin ver otra opción camine junto a Light, no tenía ni la menor idea de que me iba a decir. Ese chico me parecía muy misterioso, era algo atemorizante. Una vez que nos sentamos en una banca de parque.

-¿De qué me quieres hablar?- pregunte tranquilamente.

-Nada, solo quería estar contigo un rato sin Misa- explico.

-Pero es bastante agradable- replique -¿Por qué fingiste no conocerme en el departamento?-

-Pues si le decía a Misa que ya te había visto iba a empezar con una de sus estúpidas rabietas- fruncí el ceño.

-No deberías de hablar así de tu pareja- reclame -eres groseras e irritantes así que me voy- me puse de pie y camine fuera del parque.

-Espera- llamo -salgamos un día-

-Estás loco, no haré tal cosa- puntualicé -ahora déjame en paz-

-No me rendiré tan fácil-

-Pues ríndete, porque no cederé- sentencié.

-EL que me digas eso no servirá de nada, de hecho me pareces aún más interesante, la mayoría de las chicas se arrojan a mis brazos, pero tú-

-Yo no porque soy una mujer que se da a respetar y que no permite que alguien tan odioso como tú se salga con la suya- Light se rio, perecía fascinado.

-Tú eres una chica interesante y bastante petulante- solo gruñí y seguí mi camino al departamento.

En cuanto llegue al departamento me di cuenta de que Layla no estaba a la vista, me pareció extraña ya que era muy tarde, Mello y Matt me miraron con curiosidad, ya me había olvidado de lo que Misa había hecho con mi cabello. Me lo había recogido y amarrado con un broche decorado con flores, me maquillo, cosa que yo nunca había hecho y además llevaba un estilo muy propio de ese grupo llamado lolitas, que gustaban de vestir de un modo aristocrático. Mello empezó a reírse.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Drácula?- preguntó Mello con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate Mihael!- reclame, Matt se rio.

-Parece que te divertiste- comentó mi hermano divertido, yo lo ignoré y me deje caer en el sofá para quitarme las botas.

-No creo que Misa sea la segunda Kira, es bastante... pues es muy... tonta- dije, no me agradaba hablar así de ella a sus espaldas -pero ese tal Light me pone muy nerviosa- ambos me voltearon a ver.

-¿Nerviosa en qué modo?- preguntó Matt dejando a un lado la consola con la que jugaba.

-No lo sé, simplemente me desagrada, saben, es muy insinuante- Mello frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Se te insinuó?- pregunto evidentemente molesto.

-Sí, pero lo rechacé sutilmente- dije antes de que Mello empezara.

-¿Por qué te vestiste así?- preguntó Matt.

-Fue idea de Misa, de verdad es muy agradable- dije y se me ocurrió bromear un poco -¿Les gusta?-

-Te diré la verdad porque eres mi novia- empezó Mello -te vez ridícula, realmente no me gustas así, esa no es la chica de la que me enamore- Matt se puso de pie, al parecer presentía el peligro potencial de una pelea, pero yo por mi parte me metí a mi cuarto y cerré azotando la puerta.

Me deje caer bocabajo en mi cama llorando, era cierto que Mello no era la persona más afectuosa del mundo, pero nunca había sido tan grosero e indiferente conmigo. Me quedé un buen rato tumbada en mi cama pensando en lo que había pasado. Me levante y me quite la ropa para entrar al cuarto de baño y darme un largó y relajante baño.

Una vez que terminé de bañarme me puse una bata de baño y me cepille el cabello frente al espejo. Con la manga de mi bata limpie el espejo, tras de mí estaba Mello, fingí que no lo veía y seguí con lo mío.

-Perdón- dijo acercándose a mí, pero lo ignore -de verdad lo siento mucho- seguí sin decir nada -Luka, por favor dime algo-

-Déjame en paz Mihael, además ¿Por qué entraste aquí sin llamar a la puerta?- reclame.

-Eso no importa, fui muy grosero contigo, te pido que por favor me disculpes- dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? solo bromeaba cuando dije que si les gustaba-

-Lo siento, yo no lo tome así- me dijo volteándome para que lo viera a los ojos.

Yo solo coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello y me acerqué a su rostro, quería besarlo, Mello tomo mi rostro y me beso, pero esta vez era un beso muy diferente a los que me había dado anteriormente, esta vez me besaba lentamente, sin prisa alguna. Me acerqué más a él para profundizar el beso.

Mello empezó a retroceder en dirección a la habitación, aun seguíamos besándonos así que era difícil evitar algunos muebles a nuestro paso. Lentamente nos sentamos en la orilla de la cama, solo sentí como Mello empezaba a quitarme la bata de baño.

-Espera, Matt nos oirá- dije, pero no hacía nada para detenerlo.

-Solo no hay que hacer ruido Kendra- y como si fuera lo único que quisiera oír volví a atraerlo a mí para besarlo.

Le quite su chaleco dejado descubierto su torso, lentamente lo acaricie. Podía sentir como su respiración se agitaba y sus besos se hacían más hambrientos.

Sentí como Mello me empujaba ligeramente para tumbarme en la cama. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y comenzó a besar mi cuello. No pude evitar gemir.

-Shh, Kendra cállate o nos oirán- susurro cerca de mis labios.

-Mihael, te amo- dije antes de besarlo.

Mello me devolvió el beso mientras terminaba de desnudarse y desnudarme, empecé a ponerme algo nerviosa. Él lo noto y tomo mi mano.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-

-Hazlo ya tonto- Mello rio entre dientes.

-Dime si te duele- asentí y me abracé a él.

Al principio la sección era algo incómoda y luego comenzó a doler un poco. Me queje levemente y Mello se detuvo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Si, sólo se siente extraño-

-¿Tan mal lo hago?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-Calla y muévete- intente que se escuchará como una orden, pero pareció más una súplica.

Lentamente Mello comenzó a moverse, yo me mordía un labio para impedir que hacer ruido. Luego de ese dolor inicial empecé a disfrutarlo. Mello empezó a aumentar el ritmo y yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Al cabo de unos minutos sentí algo tibio dentro de mí. Vi como Mello enterraba su rostro en una almohada. Lentamente salió de mí, ambos respiramos agitadamente. Mello se acercó a mí para abrazarme, enseguida le devolví el abrazó y me recargué en su hombro. Al poco tiempo me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sintiendo algo de frío, busque a Mello para acurrucarme a su lado y combatirlo, pero me encontraba sola en mi cama. Lentamente me salí de la cama para vestirme, acomodé la cama y salí de la habitación, Mello estaba sentado viendo unos monitores mientras comía chocolate, Matt jugaba un videojuego y Layla hablaba por teléfono.

-Buenos días dormilona- saludo Matt.

-Hola- respondí dirigiéndome a la cocina para buscar algo para comer -¿Qué hay de nuevo?-

-No mucho, al parecer Kira tiene una nueva portavoz- me respondió Mello.

-¿En serio, quién es?- pregunte sentándome a su lado.

-Kiyomi Takada- esta vez hablo Matt.

-Era novia de Light en la universidad- dijo de repente Layla -al parecer es una gran seguidora de Kira-

-Una gran coincidencia ¿No?- pregunte irónicamente.

-Sí, bastante conveniente para Light- rápido Layla -de hecho se reúne con ella a veces, solo que desde que una vez que Kira contacto a Takada ya no ponen cámaras, solo micrófonos-

-Creo que se comunicaran en secreto, bueno, suponiendo que Light es Kira- dije dirigiéndome más a Mello y a Matt que a Layla.

-Creo que tiene razón- dijo Layla, los tres la volteamos a ver asombrados.

Nunca puede imaginar que ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo en algo, pero ahí estaba, dándome la razón.

-Entonces es Takada en quien mis deberíamos concentrar- hablo finalmente Mello.

Pensé por un momento en cómo obtener más información, se me ocurrió algo, pero sabía que nadie me dejaría hacerlo, así que lo guardaría para mí.

_**N/A: Bueno, hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado mi intentó de lime, hasta la otra y prometo actualizar pronto**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 11: Una sorpresa._**

Las cosas cada vez se ponían bastante raras y algo atemorizantes, sentía que de un momento a otro todo se vendría abajo. Sentía a Mello bastante raro, se veía distraído y melancólico, todo eso empezo desde que supimos que Near perseguía a Mikami Teru. Desde que Matt lo menciono él se empezó a poner en una actitud extraña.

Mi relación con Layla empeoro aún más, ahora no solo la detestaba, por alguna razón empezaba a sentir que no debía darle la espada. Me ponía muy nerviosa el modo en el que me miraba cuando los chicos estaban distraídos u ocupados. Física y mentalmente, me sentía peor que nunca, me sentía débil y algo vulnerable pero intentaba mantenerme como nortmalmente era para no preocupar a Mello y Matt, pero a decir verdad, había veces en las que no me apetencia siquiera salir de la cama.

Un mes después, estaba sentada en una cafetería, para mi buena fortuna la mesa que me habían dado estaba lejos de las ventanas. Mello y Matt no sabían lo que haría y aun menos Layla, así que debía de ser cautelosa. Había logrado salir gracias a que Mello dijo que iría a vigilar un poco con Matt las cercanías de el departamento de Misa, así que en cuanto se fueron llame a Light para reunirme con él. Aun tenia serias dudas acerca de mi plan, empezaba a sentir el presentimiento de que era una idiotez lo que hacía.

Pronto llego la persona a la que esperaba. Light me sonrió, en su mirada se veía reflejado el sentimiento de triunfo.

-Sabia que pronto llamarías- me dijo sentándose frente a mi.

-Solo quería hablar contigo algo sido que me dijo Misa el otro día- dije agregando azúcar a mi café y mezclándolo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto, pude notar que su voz tembló un poco.

-Solo que tu estas con los que investigan a Kira- dije en voz baja, para intentar mostrar algo de simpatía por la situación.

-¿Tú que piensas?- analice la situación -piensas que Kira es la justicia-

-Yo no estoy segura, algunas veces creo que hay gente que no pueden seguir con vida- no se de donde salió, pero lo dije -pero no me parece que "juzgar" de ese modo a las personas sea bueno-

-Lo ves, te lo dije, eres un chica muy interesante, te debates entre dos ideas- dijo acercando su mano a la mía, yo la quite de inmediato.

-Si, este Light, realmente me importa tu verdadera opinión, porque me parece ser que a Misa no le gusta agrada mucho que tu te dediques a atrapar a su querido Kira- Light se puso serió.

-Misa no tenía por que hablarte de lo que hago y mucho menos acerca del caso- respondió fríamente -¿Algo más?-

-Cielos, yo pensaba que te agradaría salir conmigo un momento, pero si quieres me voy- dije dispuesta a levantarme, pero Light me detuvo.

-No te vayas aún, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que soy- sonreí de la forma más encantadora que me fue posible.

-Muy bien Yagami-kun, ¿que clase de persona eres en realidad?- pregunte bebiendo un poco de café.

-No te puedo decir todo, solo te diré que puedo darte todo lo que desees- suspire con pesadez -aunque tal vez te lo diga si me prometes guardar el secreto y considerarme de verdad-

-¿Considerarte?- pregunte extrañada.

-No miento cuando digo que me gustas y sobre que eres diferente a todas las demás chicas que he conocido- Ligth volteó a ver a la ventana -muchas chicas me buscan solo por mi apariencia-

-Seguro sufres- respondí sarcásticamente.

-No sé en quien confiar- finalizó -tu en cambió no me has mentido ¿Verdad?-

-No... en absoluto- volví a mentir, irónicamente.

-Caminemos- dijo dejando el dinero en la mesa y llevándome con él.

Yo solo me puse un poco nerviosa ya que a causa del brusco movimiento me sentí algo mareada, solo sentí como me movía prácticamente en piloto automático, reaccione apenas cuando Ligth hizo que me sentara en una banca de un parque.

-¿Estas bien? te vez pálida- dijo preocupado, me empezaba a inquietar que de verdad le gustara.

-¿Qué esperabas? por la forma que me jalaste me hiciste sentir nauseas- me quejé.

-De verdad lo siento- se disculpo -Si tuviera un secreto lo guardarías ¿Cierto?-

-C... claro, lo que sea- me sentí emocionada, tal vez me diría si era o no era Kira.

-En ese caso te confiare un secreto, a su momento- respire con pesadez -primero necesito que me demuestres que de verdad te intereso-

-Entiendo, entonces esperare- dije con un tono de voz suave -entonces Light, te dejare por él momento, debo arreglar algunos asuntos- dije sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?- pregunto tomándome la mano para que no me fuera.

-Pronto- respondí sin más.

Camine lo más rápido que pude a una tienda, debía volver con algo o Mello y Matt sospecharían que estaba haciendo algo raro, si cuando para cuando llegara ellos ya estaban ahí podría decirles que salí a comprar comida y si llevaba chocolate podría mantener a Mello en raya, ya que no se opondría a que le llevara chocolates, que empezaban a acabarse.

Cuando llegué al departamento estaba vació, eso me alivió, dejo lo que había comprado en la cocina y volví a la sala para recostarme en un sofá, nuevamente me sentía algo mareada. Prácticamente me fui apoyando de los muebles que podía ya que mis piernas se tambaleaban y amenazaban con fallar y dejarme caer. Cuando logre llegar me hice bolita, mi respiración se estaba empezando a agitar, a los pocos minutos me quede dormida o me desmaye, ni siquiera sé que pasó.

Empecé a despertar cuando sentí que alguien me movía y me llamaba, abrí los ojos levemente y me encontré con el rostro preocupado de Mello, intente sonreír, pero me dolía la cabeza, así que estoy segura que salió más una mueca de dolor. Mello acarició me cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto dulcemente.

-No lo sé, me siento algo mareada y me duele la cabeza- me queje en voz baja.

-Seguro es un resfriado- comento Matt abrazándome de modo que quede recargada en su hombro.

-Eso espero- dije en voz baja.

-¿Desdé cuando te sientes así Luka?- esta vez pregunto Mello, preocupado y a la vez molesto.

-Unas semanas- respondí apegándome a mi hermano para darle a entender que calmara a Mello, no me sentía en condiciones de responder todas sus dudas.

-Pudiste habernos dicho que no te sentías bien- Mello empezó a levantar la voz.

-Cálmate Mihael, así solo lograras que se sienta peor- me alegre de que Matt me defendiera -aunque en cierto modo tienes razón, pero no es el momento de reprochárselo-

Mello no dijo nada más y se sentó a mi lado, lo veía preocupado, viéndome como si me estuviera muriendo o algo por el estilo, me preguntaba si de verdad me veía tan mal. Nuevamente me quede dormida en el regazó de Matt.

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en mi cama. Lentamente salí de ella arrastrándome hasta el baño para darme una cucha, seguro eso me haría muy bien. Mientras me daba un largo baño pensaba en todo lo que había hecho las últimas semanas, para intentar resolver de una buena vez que era lo que me pasaba. No recordaba haber algo fuera de lo normal, excepto claro, la primera vez que Mello y yo hicimos el amor.

-No puede ser- me dije a mi misma, asustada y nerviosa.

No podía ser, o más bien, no quería creer que estaba embarazada, me cubrí la cara con ambas manos. No sabía que diría Matt y peor, no sabía que pensaría Mello, sabía que por el momento en su mente no había lugar para nada más a parte de Kira y vencer a Near. Medite por un momento, si se lo decía podía que se sintiera algo asustado como yo, pero si me lo guardaba se enojaría más por ocultárselo. Llegue a la conclusión de que debía de decírselo lo más pronto posible.

Salí de la habitación con toda una nube de pensamientos. Intentaba encontrar un modo sutil y práctico de decírselos. Layla estaba junto a Matt jugando en una _play station_ y Mello comía chocolate mientras leía algo en la computadora. Me senté junto a él, de inmediato dejo a un lado lo que hacía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó abrazándome.

-Bien- respire profundo -Mello, debo decirte algo muy importante- empecé a decir nerviosa.

-¿Qué?- empecé a balbucear, Matt y Layla dejaron de jugar, seguro que estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo que pensaba.

-Ja ¿No estará en cinta?- pregunto burlonamente Layla, Matt la volteó a ver serio y Mello se puso blanco como la cal.

-No es verdad eso- dijo Matt sin dar importancia -¿Cierto?- no contesté.

-Ken... Kendra ¿Estas...?- comenzó Mello hiperventilándose.

-No estoy segura aún- dije finalmente tras un rato de silencio.

Parecía que Mello se desmayaría, en cuanto a Matt, él no dijo nada, solo me miro con aprensión, Layla arrugo la nariz. El silencio fue el más horrible que había presenciado hasta entonces. Matt se aclaró la garganta y se acercó a mi.

-Luka, debes de asegurarte de que sea verdad- dijo seriamente, asentí -Mello ¿Tú estas bien?- preguntó ya que se había quedado en la misma posición desde que escucho la simple mención.

-Yo... Yo...- Mello habló con la voz temblorosa -no se como pude ser tan descuidado-

-Todo estará bien- dijo mi hermano.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Matt? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que hice?- me empecé a poner nerviosa -¡Embarace a tu hermana! ni siquiera estoy seguro de que seré un buen padre, además, por si no lo has notado vivimos en constante peligro-

-Eso lo sé Mello, pero ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?- pregunto molesto -no pueden hacer nada más que aceptarlo como va- luego fijo su vista en mi -¿O quieres decir que no estas dispuesto a estar con mi hermana en esto? Porque si ese es el caso m llevo a las chicas y te dejo con tu obsesión de atrapar a Kira y superar a Near-

-No Matt, solo digo que fui imprudente, quiero tener ese niño con ella, pero no en un mundo donde todos tienen miedo y donde pueden matarnos de un momento a otro- dijo tomándome de los hombros y acercándome a él -aunque a decir verdad no me parece mala idea que te la lleves para mantenerla segura-

En ese momento reaccione, eso no quería hacerlo, no dejaría a Mello por nada del mundo, aunque fuera para mi seguridad. Sabía que él necesitaba ayuda, que no podría solo con Kira.

-Eso no- dije firmemente -no me quiero ir-

-Es por tu propio bien- dijo Mello.

-Yo no quiero, no me muevo de aquí- puntualicé con un tonó de voz serio -vine a ayudar a Mello y no me iré sin hacerlo-

-Ellos tienen razón Kendra- dijo Layla de repente -ahora no solo hay que cuidar tú vida, piensa que si de verdad estas embarazada llevas una vida dentro de ti-

-No me quiero ir- insistí.

-Luka...- Matt iba a empezar de nuevo, pero negué con la cabeza -si te quedas debes prometer que te comportaras y no harás nada imprudente ¿Entiendes?- asentí repetidas veces feliz de que no me iría.

Matt solo me abrazó y volvió a lo que hacía antes. Volteé a ver a Mello, él me miro con una expresión desconocida para mi. Lentamente acarició mi mejilla y me dio un beso rápido en los labios, luego acerco estos a mi oído.

-Estoy feliz Kendra, cuando acabemos con esto ya veras que estaremos juntos- asentí sonriendo.

Me empezaba a sentir feliz, Mello siguió leyendo por alguna razón vi algo en sus ojos que me inquieto, discretamente fije mi vista en la computadora, leía algo relacionado con la SPK, seguro que Near había avamzado más en la investigación. Pero ya me daba igual cual de los dos ganara. Yo solo quería que todo ese asunto terminara de una buena vez por todas.

**_N/A: Bueno, esta vez tarde menos, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews :D_**


End file.
